


The Apprentice

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Clueless!Gee [22]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Apprenticeship, Cruelty, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forgiveness, Friends to Enemies, Gift Giving, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Servant, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Outdoor Sex, Privilege, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: "Well, we came in to ask if your son has found his new calling yet, as it seems that Matthew no longer wishes to teach him."She raised an eyebrow at the younger woman."Master Robert has taken him as his apprentice Madame.""Well, that is good news..."Lady Iero beamed."Isn't it Frank?"She turned to her son."I guess. Well, it means you won't be throwing him out after all."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This weekend has been amazing for me! It was my birthday Friday and the weekend of NYCC! I spent my birthday listening to Gerard talk about his comics & meeting DMC of RunDMC as well as Jody Houser, who is writing Mother Panic! I also got sick on Saturday and spent most of yesterday and today in pain, but getting better. ^-^
> 
> Now to the fic! This is my Clueless!Gees and I's fourth in the _Victorian series_ and we are excited about it! Like The Gardener, this is an original idea and it is flipping the roles for Gerard and Frank. This time Frank is the privileged one, but instead of being like Gerard was, he is more like Rebecca...yup, we did that. ^0^
> 
> Gerard is the apprentice of the chimney sweep on the estate and Frank loves to make him miserable. Gerard spends most of his time covered in ash and soot, but what happens when Frank sees him for the first time without his "make up"?

_***Time Stamp: August 18, 1883***_

Elena sat quietly letting her employer absorb everything she said. If she wanted to Lady Iero could send Donna away. She hoped her years of service would spare her 16 year old daughter a life of poverty and struggle. Lady Iero sighed, sipping her tea from a gilt-edged china teacup. She set it down on its saucer then looked the other woman in the eye. She could tell that Elena loved her daughter a lot, and only wanted the best for her.

"Elena...your daughter, like yourself, will always have a home on my estate as long as I am alive. Her child will also have a home and employment once he or she is old enough."

She sipped her tea again.

"Thank you, Madam. I am forever in gratitude to you and your family."

Lady Iero smiled.

"Not at all. You have always shown loyalty to my family, so I think it only fair that I do the same. Now, I think I will take a rest before supper...please reassure Donna that she has my support and that I will ensure that my family's physician is available when the time comes."

Elena took a breath.

"That is too much to expect Madame. You don't have to do that. We will be alright with the stable hand that helps the foals."

"Nonsense!...Doctor Brown will be here, and I won't hear another word about it. Now, I must rest, and you need to go reassure Donna."

"Thank you again, Madame."

Elena bowed and left for the servant quarters.

***Time Stamp: Eight Months Later***

"Mikey Mikey! Donna is having her baby!"

Frank ran to the gardener's shed. He waved at Michael’s father and mother quickly.

"Mikey!"

Michael looked up from a small flower that he was transferring out of one pot and into another, larger one. He smiled.

"Really?"

He turned to his father, who had been teaching him all morning.

"Can I go see papa, please?"

"Alright, but just like the ‘orses don’t get in the way."

"I won't papa...bye mama."

He waved before running out after his friend. Don smiled as he watched them go. They were so young and don't realise that they are different from each other.

"Don."

Don turned to see his wife almost collapse. He knew she was getting worse. Unfortunately, they were not as favored as Elena's family. They almost weren't allowed to have Michael. They certainly didn't get the family doctor. His wife almost lost the baby. Still, Don understood. It was part of his life too.

"Come dear. Let's get you to rest. "

He led her towards the hut.

*

*

*

"That was messy and disgusting and interesting. Right Mikey? "

"Right..."

Michael was an unusual shade of green.

"I think I will go back now."

"Alright. Hey after supper were gonna go skip stones right?

"Alright. I'll see y' later Frankie."

Michael turned and ran back to his little home.

_***Time Stamp: Eight Years Later***_

"I fucking ‘ate ‘im!"

"Quiet son! Ya can't say that."

"They killed mother! They let ‘er die!"

"She was sick a long time."

"You never told me!"

"You were a boy!"

"I would ‘ave been man enough to speak up for ‘er!"

*crack*

Don backhanded Michael.

"Don’t you ever disrespect me again."

"Papa..."

"I ‘ave to tend to the ‘edges."

Don walked away.

_***Time Stamp: April 14, 1898***_

Gerard was sat on the large kitchen table while his mother fussed over the long cut on his arm, and his grandma stirred a big pot of something that smelled delicious. He kept trying to pull his arm back as she dabbed at it with a wet cloth, but she had an iron grip on his wrist so he couldn't really get away.

He winced when she touched a particularly sore spot, and turned his head away...that's the moment he spotted Michael coming in the back door looking annoyed and tired.

Gerard smiled at the older boy who had become like an older brother to him.

"Hi, Mikey."

He waved with his unoccupied hand.

" ’ey Gee."

Michael watched Gerard light up when he used the childhood nickname he gave him. Donna scowled at him, though.

"Michael. It ain't proper fer ya to...."

"Donna..."

Elena looked at her daughter.

"Sorry mother."

 She started again.

"Michael it isn't proper for you ta use nicknames in company. Use them when you are alone."

Donna looked at her mother again and she nodded.

"Sorry Donna. Still, we ain't in company we're family right Miss Elena?"

"Yes, Michael we are."

"Then why do I 'ave to watch me words mum?"

Elena sighed.

"Because you work in the house dear and at any moment someone could walk in."

Donna huffed. She may have been almost 30 and have a child, but in many ways she was still that rebellious 16-year-old she was before Gerard was born. Gerard tried again to pull his arm free while his mother was distracted.

"Gerard. It'll get infected if'n I don't care for it."

"But ma..."

Gerard whined.

"I was gonna go ‘elp Mikey at the pond..."

He turned to his friend, pleading for confirmation with his eyes.

"Right Mikey?"

"But you didn' finish ya..."

"Let the boy go play Donna."

Donna sighed and finished wrapping the wound in rags. Just as she was done, Robert the chimney sweep came in.

"Afternoon folks. Gerard...what did you do to your arm?"

Gerard flushed slightly, looking down out of embarrassment.

"I...I was tryin' to ‘elp Matthew wiv the chandelier in the drawin' room...I slipped an' fell off the stool."

He hid in his long brown hair.

"I don't know what ta do Robert. 'e needs to find a way to pull his own weight 'ere."

"Well, I could use an apprentice. Lost me last one."

Robert looked at the boy.

"'e's skinny enough to get up the floo."

Donna looked at her son.

"'ow bout it, Gerard?"

"I could try..."

Gerard looked up and smiled shyly, then looked down again.

"I'd prob'ly just mess it up, though."

He huffed quietly. Robert placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You'll be fine."

"Wonderful. Now you can go with Michael."

Donna turned to the older boy.

"Make sure ‘e takes a care."

"I will Donna. Come on Gee."

Gerard grinned, jumping down off of the table and kissing his mother sloppily on the cheek before grabbing Michael's hand and dragging the older boy outside and away from earshot.

"So we're not _really_  doin' the pond...are we?"

"Nah. Thought ya would like an ‘orse ride."

Gerard practically lit up.

"Really?...even after _last_  time?"

He blushed, biting his lip and looking off towards the woods he'd ended up falling off his mount in, after losing control of the horse.

"I'm a ride wit ya this time."

Gerard smiled up at his friend.

"That'd be better I think."

He nodded as they headed off toward the stables.

"What a surprise. He's slacking off again."

Frank and Linda walked into the kitchen. Donna and Elena bowed.

"Have you heard from Colonial Iero lately Madame? How goes the war in Africa?"

"You aren't privy to the information. You are just a servant. "

Frank sneered at Elena. Gone was the sweet boy of his youth, replaced by a cold-hearted young man with his nose in the air.

"Frank!."

Lady Iero frowned.

"Be nice..."

She turned to Elena.

"I apologise for my son's rudeness...and to answer your question; I have not heard anything recently from Charles, though I _have_  heard that the war is going our way, so I expect he will return to us shortly."

Elena smiled.

"That is good news indeed. Thank you for sharing it with us."

Lady Iero smiled back at her.

"Of course..."

She turned to address Donna.

"Well, we came in to ask if your son has found his new calling yet, as it seems that Matthew no longer wishes to teach him."

She raised an eyebrow at the younger woman.

"Master Robert has taken him as his apprentice Madame."

"Well, that _is_  good news..."

Lady Iero beamed.

"Isn't it Frank?"

She turned to her son.

"I guess. Well, it means you won't be throwing him out after all."

Donna gasped.

Lady Iero took a deep, calming breath before looking back at the shocked woman.

"That won't happen, because he will work hard in his new role...won't he."

"Oh he will I promise. You will be pleased in time."

"Then all is well..."

Lady Iero smiled wide before turning with a slight scowl toward her son.

"Come Frank; let us go dress for dinner."

Then she left the kitchen, expecting Frank to follow right behind her. Frank turned and saw a bowl of fruit on top of a lace runner. He looked at the two servants and smiled. He then pulled the cloth so the fruit fell and the bowl broke.

"How careless of me."

He stepped on some of the fruit and left. Donna looked at Elena and heard her sigh.

"What ‘appened to that boy?"

"I don't know sweetie, but remember what your father said."

"He said nothing. He ran away."

"Exactly. Clean up quickly, I have supper to make."


	2. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't be an arse Frank..."
> 
> Patrick smiled softly at Gerard.
> 
> "Feel better."
> 
> He ushered them out of the room then turned back to his friend.
> 
> "Why can't you be at least civil Frank? I don't understand your attitude sometimes."
> 
> He shook his head as he returned to his chair.
> 
> "Just having a little fun. So he got a scratch on his head, so what, he's just a servant, we will get another."
> 
> Frank flopped down into his chair again and grumbled as he ate another cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Chapter two of **The Apprentice** already, with a new cover pic too! Using something that Trump created made me want to vomit. @~@
> 
> Also check out my newest fic with my Clueless!Gee _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ **Somewhere I Belong**. We think you will like it a lot! ^-^
> 
> Okay so as you can see from the summary, Frank is still an arse to Gerard. Gerard is now officially Robert's apprentice, but is he more to Robert than that? Read to find out!
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Two Years Later***_

 

"Good night Robert."

Gerard said quietly as he finished another long day's work and headed back toward his quarters. He was exhausted and was barely even standing at this point...he would not have the energy to wash up properly, and was just glad that his mother had stopped complaining about the soot he would inevitably leave on his threadbare sheets when he crashed into his bed at night.

He didn't mind the work that much, but Robert was a hard taskmaster, and too hands-on for Gerard's liking.

Gerard limped stiffly toward his room. Robert went particularly hard on him today, despite the younger boy's protests. He turned a corner and saw the young Master Iero coming the other way. He internally groaned, preparing himself for the bile he was about to receive.

"Well if not isn't our resident Cinderella. Did you leave a trail of soot so I know where you were?"

Gerard kept his head down and stayed silent...he knew better than to answer by now. Frank smirked. He would push the boy, but it would get his suit dirty. Instead he up ended the dust bin that was nearby.

"Here Cinderella add this to your collection."

Gerard looked at the mess...the floor was _still_  cleaner than he was.

"Don't just stand there. Clean up this mess before I tell my mother on you."

Gerard jumped slightly then dropped to his knees and started pushing the mess back into the bin, his eyes never leaving the floor to look up at his master.

"I'd tell you to shine my shoes while your down there, but you would just add more dirt."

Gerard hung his head more, standing the bin upright again as he finished. He stayed on his knees.

"You like that position huh? You must spend a lot of time in it. If you weren't so disgusting looking I might find a need for you to stay like that."

Gerard swallowed heavily, shrinking in on himself. Frank loved the power he had over the servants. He wielded it well too.

"Nope you’re too ugly to even be interesting to me."

Frank kicked the dust bin in the boy's face and then walked off laughing. Gerard's lip wobbled, but he bit down his tears and set to cleaning up the mess again...it wasn't like what Frank said was actually news to him.

After he'd done all he could, he climbed slowly to his feet and continued on to his room. Once inside, he stripped off his soot covered clothes, halfheartedly washed his face in the little sink in the corner, then collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep in seconds...face down in his britches.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"G’rard. There's a prob'em in the south wing floo. Go check 're out."

Robert ducked his head back into the floo he was cleaning after shouting out orders to his apprentice.

"Yessir."

Gerard mumbled quietly before heading off across the house.

"Son, w'ere ya off ta?"

Donna was cleaning in the library as Gerard passed by with a few brushes over his shoulder. They made him look so small.

"The chimney in the South wing's blocked or somethin'...Robert told me t' check it."

"Alright dear, but mind the soot aye?"

"Yes ma."

Gerard grinned brightly through the soot that already covered most of his face, then carried on his way.

"Ah Gee, ya a sweet lad. Wish people could see ya for that."

Donna knew the jokes her son puts up with being a chimney sweep. She also knew that Robert kept him skinny to fit in the floo better. Still he was good at the job and had had minimal accidents in the last two years.

Gerard walked quietly along the back hallway toward the sitting room that the problem floo was in. When he walked into the room, he saw Frank and his friend Patrick sitting drinking something that he was almost certain was not tea.

He froze a foot inside the doorway.

"So I said that if you are not interested than I wasted my..."

Frank looked up from his conversation with his best friend to see the soot covered servant in front of them.

"Well Cinderella, to what do I owe this displeasure?"

"The floo sir..."

Gerard said quietly, his eyes on the floor.

"I was sent t' fix it."

"Well then why are you wasting time talking to me. Get to what you have to do."

"Yessir."

Gerard nodded, hurrying over toward the chimney with his head down.

"Why do you do that Frank?"

Patrick tutted.

"He's only doing his job."

"No Patrick he's talking about doing his job."

" _You_  asked him!"

"So?"

Frank took a sip of his tea. He bit off his cookie and flicked the crumbs on the floor.

"So would you prefer him to answer your question, or ignore you and just start working?"

"Oh he knows better than to ignore me, right Cinderella?"

"Yessir."

Gerard mumbled with his head inside the chimney. Frank smirked. He stood up and walked over to the fireplace. He crouched down knowing that Patrick's face was not a happy one. Then he shouted.

"WHAT WAS THAT? I DIDN'T HEAR YOU CINDERELLA!"

Gerard straightened quickly, cracking the back of his head hard against the top of the opening.

"Ow!"

He yelped, grabbing his head and stumbling to his knees.

"Frank!"

Patrick admonished.

Frank laughed as the soot covered servant had more soot rain down upon him along with a carcass of a dead bird.

"Well, I guess you fixed the problem huh?"

"What's goin' on in 'ere?"

Robert walked in and saw Gerard on his knees covered in more soot and what looked like a dead seagull in his lap. He crossed quickly to the boy and pulled him up.

"So I see ya found the prob'em."

"He sure did."

Frank had fallen back into a chair from his giggling fit.

Patrick scowled at Frank.

"That wasn't nice Frank."

He muttered, sipping his tea.

Gerard's head hurt and he was sort of seeing double right now. His hand gripped at Robert’s arm for a moment to steady himself before he looked at the mess...and the bird.

"I'll clean it up sirs."

He said quietly as he moved to get down on his knees again and swayed unsteadily.

"I got this, go and get ya 'ead looked at by Elena."

"Yeah Cinderella, run to grandma."

"I'm alright..."

Gerard said, looking up at Robert.

"I can work."

Patrick stood up suddenly, walking over toward Gerard and Robert.

"Turn around..."

He said gently.

Gerard looked at him questioningly, then did as he was told.

Patrick brought a hand up to the back of the boy's head.

"You're bleeding..."

Gerard turned back to him, his hand going up to the back of his head...it felt wet. He brought his hand in front of his eyes and whimpered slightly.

"Go get yourself seen to. Robert?...take him, and send someone else to clean up."

"Patrick, you’re going to have to get your hand quarantined now. You got his nasty blood on you."

"Don't be an arse Frank..."

Patrick turned his head and snapped before looking back at Robert.

"Go on. Look after him..."

He smiled softly at Gerard.

"Feel better."

He ushered them out of the room then turned back to his friend.

"Why can't you be at least civil Frank? I don't understand your attitude sometimes."

He shook his head as he returned to his chair.

"Just having a little fun. So he got a scratch on his head, so what, he's just a servant, we will get another."

Frank grumbled as he ate another cookie.

*

*

*

"There, that will do it."

Elena wound the bandage around her grandson's now clean head. She tucked it in lightly.

"Robert, would you be so kind as to look after him and not let him sleep for a bit."

"Sure Elena."

Robert laid a hand on the small of Gerard's back.

"Come on, I have just the thing to keep you awake and make you feel a little better."

Gerard swallowed subconsciously.

"Yessir..."

He said quietly, his eyes cast down.

"See you later grandma."

He allowed himself to be steered from the room.

Robert brought Gerard down the servant's quarters and past his room to Robert's room. He pointed to the chair by the fireplace and closed the door. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey that he had and poured some in a tumbler.

" 'ere, this will 'elp you stay awake."

Gerard sat obediently and accepted the glass. He took a sip and grimaced, placing the glass onto the little table next to him.

"I don't like it."

He said weakly.

"This might help."

Robert left the room and returned with chunks of ice from the ice box. He dropped them in the glass.

"When ya get older, yer will like it without the ice."

Gerard picked up the glass and took another small sip, shaking his head after...then regretting it as it sent dull spikes of pain through his skull.

"Don't think I'll _ever_ like it."

He said sheepishly.

"Keep drinking it. It will start to make the pain go away."

Robert poured his own and sat across from the boy sipping his and making faces.

Gerard couldn't bare the taste, but Robert was right...it _was_ helping with the pain.

Robert finished his glass. He poured another one and slipped his suspenders off. He then pulled off his white...well used to be white, undershirt. Gerard looked away, into the brightly crackling fire. His cheeks felt hot. Robert sipped another glass and then slipped off his soot covered trousers so that he was in nothing, but his britches now.

"Oi, that feels so good."

Gerard swallowed. He felt a little uncomfortable, but also like he wanted to look...the older man was bigger than him, with more muscles that he'd developed since he'd stopped going up the chimneys himself, many years ago now. He fought to keep his eyes away from the man's exposed skin. It wasn't right...it wasn't proper.

Robert stretched and cracked his back. He then looked up and smirked.

"Like what ya see boy? Yeah, I know ya do."

Gerard blushed, his eyes darting over then away again.

"Y' got muscles like the stable 'ands."

He commented quietly.

"Yer right I do..."

Robert put his drink down and walked over to the boy, standing in front of him.

"...and you like that don't ya. It turns ya on somethin'"

Gerard raised his eyes to meet Robert's.

"It shouldn't."

Robert looked down at the boy.

"Why not?"

"Cos it ain't proper."

Robert smirked and leaned over.

"I've seen the young master with many men."

Gerard's eyes widened.

"Ya...ya ' _ave_?!"

Robert breathed in the boy's ear.

"Oh yes and 'e was enjoying 'imself."

Gerard tilted his head slightly.

"Enjoyin' 'imself...how?"

"Why, the same way ya enjoys it wit' me lad."

Robert thrusted his hips slightly forward, Gerard swallowed and looked away.

"O-oh."

Robert took the glass out of the boy's hand.

"Come on Gee, let's give it a go shall we?"

He took the hand that was holding the glass and placed it on the waist of his britches.

Gerard chewed his lip a little.

"I'm still sore from last time."

"I'm just as 'appy wit' that sweet mouth ya got there."

Robert ran his thumb across Gerard's lips and pressed it in. He groaned as the boy licked it tentively.

"Please Luv, want ya so bad."

Gerard looked up into Robert's eyes.

"Ok."

He murmured quietly after a couple moments hesitation.

"That's a good lad. Get to it then."

Shaking slightly, Gerard took hold of the top of Robert's britches and pulled them down to reveal the older man's large and hard member. Gerard looked up at Robert's eyes, then back down before wrapping his small pale hand around the base of the shaft, and taking the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly.

"Oh, that feels so good lad. Yer so good wit' yer tongue."

Gerard removed his hand and placed it against Robert's thigh, then sunk down lower...just like Robert taught him to. He moved his other hand between his own legs, rubbing himself hard through his trousers.

"Take yers out and show me."

Gerard fumbled blindly with the string that held up his trousers, then pushed them down a little and fished his hard member out, shivering as the air touched the moist head. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft, and moaned around Robert's.

"That's it Luv, wanna see ya cum fer me."

Gerard fisted his cock quickly as he continued to bob his head and suck harder, hollowing his cheeks.

Robert loved watching the boy working his cock in and out of his small mouth. He could get off just on watching the boy as he fisted his cock in his small hands. It would not be much longer that he could hold on.

Gerard knew he was close. He stroked himself faster a half dozen more times...then he was cumming, his body jolting and spasming as he sucked harder than ever.

When the boy sucked hard, that is when Robert lost it and started to cum. He lost his balance and some of his cum sprayed the boy's face as he landed on his ass hard.

"Sorry Lad I..."

Robert looked up and saw that he had passed out. He chuckled as he stood up. He grabbed a wash rag and cleaned the boy off and then putting him together, brought him to his room to sleep off the night.


	3. Compromised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mother, what can I do? Tell me, I will do anything to ease your pain."
> 
> "You are the Lord of the house now Frank..."
> 
> She reached up and brushed his hair out of his face.
> 
> "You need to be strong and kind, like your father...was."
> 
> She sighed.
> 
> "The estate is _yours_  now Frank...I trust that you are man enough to handle that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well so far you guys ar not fans of Frank in this one huh? Well...this chapter isn't gonna do much to change your mind either. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

 

"Madame. Sorry to disturb you and the young master, but...there is a gentleman at the door."

"Have him come inside out of the rain, and I'll be along in a moment..."

Lady Iero said, sipping her afternoon tea.

"Oh...and fetch him a towel and a hot drink to warm him...thank you Rebecca."

Elena was in the kitchen when she saw an officer at the door.

"Oh no."

She ran out of the kitchen.

"Donna!"

Donna was in the library dusting.

"What's wrong mum?"

"Lord Iero."

"What about him?"

"Go ready Lady Iero's room and turn the bed down, make sure Gerard has the fire going."

"What's goin' on?"

Robert appeared at the shout.

"Robert, go and get Gerard, now hurry!"

Robert ran off. Elena went back to the kitchen and prepared some tea. Gerard was about two foot up inside the floo in one of the bedrooms in the west wing of the large house when he heard muffled footsteps and then a voice, calling his name.

"Gee! Elena needs ya, and quick!"

Gerard shuffled and wiggled until his feet were back on the ground. He stepped out of the fireplace onto the old sheet he'd laid down to protect the carpet.

"What's goin' on?"

He asked, hair and face covered in so much soot that it was impossible to see just how pale he was.

"Don' ask quest'ns lad, just go!"

Gerard's eyes widened slightly at Bob's tone, then he was hurrying from the room and straight down to the kitchens.

"Grandma..."

He panted, out of breath as he skidded into the room.

"Y' needed me?"

"Yes dear, please go to Lady Iero's room and make sure there is a roaring fire in there."

Gerard nodded, then looked down at himself.

"I's kinda grubby Grandma...I don' wanna drop soot on Lady Iero's carpet."

"Don't worry about that! now hurry before..."

A great cry of agony was heard through the house. It reverberated the chandelier. Gerard jumped, spinning around and banging his hip into the edge of the big table.

"Ow!..."

He looked back at Elena with wide eyes.

"That?"

He finished her sentence, before turning and running quickly from the room. He raced up the stairs and along the hallway to Lady Iero's room. The door was open, so he went inside and relit the fire that had gone out since the lady left that morning.

* * *

"Mother!"

Frank was frantic. His mother had fainted at the news of his father's death. Elena was there with smelling salts.

"Come on Madam, come on, just a little so we's can get you up to your room."

Lady Iero's eyes fluttered open.

"He's gone..."

She said weakly after a few moments, tears sliding from her eyes as she looked up at her son.

"Frank...he's...he's _gone_."

"I know mother, I know. Come, let's get you to bed."

Somehow Frank and one of the nameless servants got her up the stairs and to her room. When the door opened he saw the soot boy stoking the fire. Gerard looked up, his eyes widening in his blackened face. He quickly went back to what he was doing...he was nearly done now anyway. Elena helped Frank get his mother to bed. Donna made sure the hot water bottle was at her feet. One by one they all left till only Frank was there.

"Mother, what can I do? Tell me, I will do anything to ease your pain."

Linda looked at her son sadly.

"You are the Lord of the house now Frank..."

She reached up and brushed his hair out of his face.

"You need to be strong and kind, like your father...was."

She sighed.

"The estate is _yours_  now Frank...I trust that you are man enough to handle that."

"Mine? What do you mean Mother?"

"You are 24 years old Frank...a man! This house was _always_  going to be yours when your father passed."

"But I don't know anything about the business! I don’t understand how he ran the company and was an enlisted officer!"

Frank got up and began to pace. Linda watched him for a moment.

"Frank..."

She said gently, but firmly.

"Your father was 18 when he inherited this estate... _and_  the business. You will cope."

Frank wanted to protest more, but he saw his mother was exhausted. He covered her up and then left the room. In the hall he saw the soot boy. He was going to say something biting, but instead the boy spoke to him.

"I'm...I'm sorry about your father."

Gerard said quietly, his head down, eyes on the carpet. Frank could be nice. He could say thank you.

"Yeah, well at least I knew who mine was...bastard."

Frank walks off to his own room.

_***Time Stamp: Five Months Later***_

"Lord Iero please wait!"

"NO! NO MORE!"

Frank ran out of the Grand library. He ran away from his father's business partners and the family solicitor. He can't take it anymore! For the past week he had done nothing but try to be his father.

"Damn you for dying and leaving me with this mess!"

Frank pushed his way outside and headed for the garden path. There was an area that he and...Mikey used to go when they wanted to hide from their parents. That's where he was headed.

* * *

"Fuck lad, ya don' know 'ow bad I want ya."

Robert went back to sucking Gerard's cock. He wanted to make the boy cum first, wanted to make him beg to be fucked. Gerard threw his head back. It hit the tree he was leaned up against, but right now he didn't care.

"Please, please, please..."

He chanted through gritted teeth to keep his volume down...he didn't want them to be discovered.

"Please what, yer 'ave to speak up lad."

Robert did a little twist with his wrist.

"Ahh!...p-please f-fuck me sir."

"Wanna make ya cum first."

Robert started to jack him faster. Gerard knew he was getting close, cause he could feel it tightening within him, and his legs beginning to shake. He thrust up into Robert's hand a couple more times and then...

"AHHHH!"

He was cumming hard, his knees giving way beneath him. Robert worked him through his orgasm.

"My turn now."

He stood up and lowered his britches.

"Get it wet fer me lad."

Gerard was already on his knees, so he just leaned in and took Robert's big cock into his mouth...his small hand wrapping around what wouldn't fit.

* * *

Frank was enjoying the light spring breeze and the birds chirping the continued coming of spring when another sound caught his ear. It was a low moan that signaled someone having an outdoor romp. Frank started to move quieter through the hedges following the noise. When he rounded the corner of one he thought his heart was going to stop.

"Fuck lad, yer feels so good. Yer love 'avin' me cock in yer arse don' ya?"

Gerard was clinging onto the tree for support with his eyes screwed shut, as Robert took him roughly from behind. His left cheek was pressed against the bark and he knew for certain he'd get scratches from it...though he guessed they wouldn't show through the soot.

"Yessir...love i' sir."

He panted out.

"Bloody Hell!"

Frank could not believe what he was seeing. It was the grimy soot boy as well as his master fucking against a tree. Frank could tell that the master was leaving indents in the boy's flesh with how hard he was gripping him. He could feel himself getting hard despite the dirty face that he had a side view of. He was panting and moaning like an animal in heat. Frank took his cock out and started to jerk it in time to the master's thrusts.

"So close lad, I can feels it."

Robert reached around and smirked that the boy was hard again. Oh to be that age. He started to jerk his cock as he pistoned his hips faster. Gerard gasped at the touch...he was so sensitive right now that it kinda hurt...but in a good way.

"Yes!...*uh uh*...cl-ose!"

He whimpered.

"Cum fer me again."

Gerard couldn't hold it back if he tried. A few strokes later, and he was striping the tree trunk in white.

"Ahhh!"

He screamed out before his legs gave out again and he started to go down...his face scraping down the rough bark.

"I got ya lad."

Robert pulled out and turned the boy around. He then lifted him and pushed him against the tree entering him again. He thrusted quickly chasing his own orgasm as he plowed into the pliant body in his arms. Gerard barely had the strength to keep his eyes open, so he allowed them to close and just clung on as tight as he was able, letting the older man use his body...cause it wasn't like he could stop him if he had the energy or the will to try.

"I'm gonna cum lad, gonna fill yer arse up good."

Frank couldn't believe how dirty the two of them were and the words they used. He was so close though that he didn't want to stop. Gerard couldn't speak...he could barely even think right now, and he could feel his back getting even more scratched up than his face had...everything hurt just a little more than he would want it to. Robert pushed his hips forward grinding the boy into tree as he came with all his strength. He then fell backwards taking the boy with him. Frank could see how bad his back was scratched up, but the show was over and he had cum. he put himself back together and left.

*

*

*

"Tell me again son 'ow did yer mess up yer back?"

Donna was laying strips of cloth soaked in alcohol over her son's torn up skin.

Gerard gasped, trying to pull away from this torture.

"Me foot slipped when I was up the floo...I scrapped me back down the bricks."

"...and the wood splinters?"

Donna pulled out the fifth one from Gerard's back.

"Err..."

Gerard thought hard for an explanation that was plausible...he had nothing.

"I don' know ma."

He sniffed quietly, hanging his head.

" 'E got stuck with the 'andle of the brush behind 'im."

Donna looked up and saw Robert standing there looking guilty.

"I should 'ave been more careful...I mean 'e should 'ave been more careful."

"Robert, me son is very important ta me and me mum and I would 'ate to think yer taking advantage of 'im."

"I'm not, ask 'im yerself."

Gerard squirmed slightly as he felt all eyes on him. He didn't look up, but murmured...

"Course 'e's not ma."

...as he examined his broken and dirty fingernails.

"Alright. Well you tell me different if 'e does."

Robert nodded and told Gerard to take the rest of the day to himself. He then left. He bowed when he saw the new Lord in the hall. Frank then entered the room.

"My Lord."

Donna stopped tending to her son and bowed. Gerard looked up then quickly ducked his head back down.

"Elena needs you in the kitchen."

Donna was surprised that Frank was telling her this.

"Yes me...my Lord."

She left quickly.

Gerard bit on his bottom lip and sat quietly. He had a feeling this was not going to be fun.

"What did you do to your back?"

Gerard swallowed.

"I slipped sir."

He said quietly.

"You slipped..."

Frank walked around him.

"Was that before or after you got fucked against the tree by your master."

Gerard snapped his head up, eyes wide.

"Wha...I...I..."

He started to shake.

"I guess it’s good that he's willing cause I just assumed you would be a spinster."

Frank could see his words hurting the boy, but he didn't care. Gerard hung his head again. It's not like he could say anything back, even if Frank _wasn't_ his Master now.

"At least you know your place Cinderella."

"Yessir."

Gerard mumbled with tears in his eyes. Frank wanted to hit the boy's back, but the idea of getting soot all over him stopped him. He instead left without another word. Gerard sighed. He looked toward the door, knowing that this was _not_ / the last he would hear about that.


	4. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's it to you? Look at you two, the dirt twins. Oh, but you can't be twins cause you have no mum and he has no dad. Guess we could allow you parents to marry, but I don’t think that the gardener wants another ugly child."
> 
> Frank started to laugh at how upset the soot servant was getting. What he didn't expect was to get grabbed by Michael and pushed.
> 
> "You leave 'im alone you foul urchin. You 'ave no faver either now."
> 
> "Yes, which means I am the man of the house and I can get rid of you."
> 
> Frank sneered at the young man figuring he would back off. Instead he advanced on him.
> 
> "Try it... _Lord_ Iero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry it took so long, but here finally is the next chapter. If you hated Frank in the last chapter...uh...you might want to stop reading? @~@
> 
> Oh and shout out to another amazing story that i am reading along with _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_.
> 
> "Harlequin Boys" by _***lustingiero***_ is not your typical crimelord!AU. You really need to check it out! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

 

"Please please you have to save me!"

Frank had never begged for anything in his life. He knew he was desperate on his knees.in front of one of his best childhood friends.

"Pleas Lindsey."

Lindsey giggled.

"Oh Frank, don't be so dramatic...it's just a party."

"No it’s not just a party! She's going to parade me around for eligible girls!"

"Wouldn't you like that Frank?"

Lindsey teased.

Frank refrained from using vulgar language cause Patrick was there and would give him a lecture.

"Come on Lindsey. You and me Patrick and Jamia. No one will bother us that way."

Jamia and Patrick looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing.

"We should switch that Frank..."

Jamia giggled.

"That would be like I'm dancing with my brother...no offence Patrick."

"None taken, and I agree..."

Patrick stepped over to Lindsey and put his arm around her waist.

"So how about it Lin?...you and I....

He looked at Frank.

"...then Frank and Jamia can act like a couple for the evening."

"I'm happy with that..."

Lindsey giggled.

"Frank?...will that suit your needs and keep your mother at bay?"

"I can only hope. Ugh, I hate this so much. Why did he have to go and die and ruin my life. Everything was perfect before this."

"Frank!..."

Patrick clipped Frank around the back of his head sharply.

"Do not talk like that...he was your father, and I know you're angry...but I also know that you love and miss him..."

He raised an eyebrow at Frank.

"Don't try to deny it."

Frank just grumbled and sat next to Jamia. Jamia put her arm around his shoulders, squeezing gently.

"It still hurts, but it will get easier...just don't push everyone away before then...alright?"

"Pardon us."

The soot master appears with his apprentice. Frank can see Patrick pleading with his eyes, but nothing makes him feel better than picking on the soot boy.

"Well now Cinderella, how is your back? Anymore incidents involving wood? "

Robert’s eye a go wide and he looks at Gerard. The boy looks down. Robert claims the need to clean another room and leaves Gerard to their Master's mercy.

"Be nice."

Patrick said, giving Frank a pointed look.

Gerard hesitated a moment, unsure if he should start on this chimney, or go to another. Frank just rolls his eyes and looks to the girls for support.

"Is he the one you told us about Frank?..."

Lindsey giggled, eyeing the boy as she left Patrick's side and walked over to where Gerard was stood, just inside the doorway. She did a circle around him, then walked back to Frank.

"I see what you mean."

She laughed. Patrick frowned...he was used to Frank's nastiness toward the boy, but he hadn't expected either of the girls to join in. Gerard wanted to just leave, or begin his task, but with all eyes on him, he couldn't unless he was dismissed.

"Oh yes and was I right? I mean look at his face. Only a mother could love it, a pretty shame that he didn't get her looks. Must look like the cad that knocked her up and then ran off."

Lindsey giggled.

"He probably looks even worse without the soot...maybe it's a good thing he's covered in it."

Gerard swallowed, a heavy feeling in his chest.

*

*

*

Michael was on his way to see Lady Iero. He had a question from his father to ask about some plants she requested for the summer festivities. He was passing the drawing room when he heard the telltale cackle of the boy he hated most. He stopped and looked in. Gerard was surrounded by Frank and two of his friends. Hussy's they were the lot of them. They were taunting him and Mikey could see the boy was scared. Frank's other friend, the one Michael thought was alright and that he knew for a bit before he and Frank...Michael shook that off.

" 'ere, wat's goin' on in 'ere?"

Gerard looked up at his friend's voice. He was grateful for the distraction, but he didn't want Michael to get in trouble. He shook his head urgently at him, trying to tell him with his eyes to just walk away.

"What's it to you? Look at you two, the dirt twins. Oh, but you can't be twins cause you have no mum and he has no dad. Guess we could allow you parents to marry, but I don’t think that the gardener wants another ugly child."

Frank started to laugh at how upset the soot servant was getting. What he didn't expect was to get grabbed by Michael and pushed.

"You leave 'im alone you foul urchin. You 'ave no faver either now."

"Yes, which means I am the man of the house and I can get rid of you."

Frank sneered at the young man figuring he would back off. Instead he advanced on him.

"Try it... _Lord_ Iero."

Patrick saw it was getting out of hand quickly and decided he couldn't wait any longer.

"ENOUGH!..."

He hollered, standing with his fists clenched at his sides as the room fell silent and everyone turned to look at him.

"Michael...take him out please. I need to talk with my friends."

Michael stepped back and took Gerard's hand.

"Come on."

Michael could see him protesting getting his work done, but he still obeyed. Frank sneered at him one more time.

"You and your father will find yourself on the streets!"

"Enough Frank!..."

Patrick said, his voice strained with exasperation.

"Don't you ever get tired of being an arse?..."

He grabbed his coat from where he'd laid it over the arm of one of the chairs and shrugged into it, then picked up his hat and put it on.

"When you decide to act like a civil gentleman..."

He looked at the girls.

"...and you like ladies...then you know where to find me..."

He tipped his hat at them before heading out. At the door he turned back.

"Oh and if you fire Michael and his father just because he defended his friend from your cruelty...then I will have to reevaluate my opinion of our friendship. Good day."

Then he left.

"Spoil sport."

Frank flopped down and sulked.

"He's no fun."

Lindsey sat down on his left, Jamia on his right.

"No, he's not..."

Lindsey concurred.

"But you know your mother would be upset if you fired any more of the staff..."

She looked at him.

"How many have you dismissed this month Frank...hmm?"

"Five and that arse and his father would have been lucky number seven."

"Pardon, but 'ave ya seen me apprentice?"

The soot master stood at the door nervously. Frank watched him. Patrick said he couldn't fire the brat and his father, but he never said anything about the soot master and his apprentice.

Lindsey pouted.

"He was here, but he left."

"Oh..."

Robert saw the cleaning items still and wondered if the job was done.

"He did not complete the job if that is what you are wondering. In fact once you left, he refused to do the cleaning. I must say you are a poor task master and you have an even poorer apprentice. As Lord of the manor now, I will have to decide what to do with this behavior. You are dismissed."

Lindsey giggled, but Jamia managed to hold hers in.

"Yes M’Lord."

Robert grabbed the cleaning supplies and walked out. He would find the boy and take him up for his embarrassment.

"Oh dear, look what I have done."

Frank laughed as he pulled the ladies into his side and kissed each one's cheek.

"Shall we enjoy the fun?"

"Let's."

Lindsey smirked.

"Do you think the boy will get flogged?"

Jamia asked, barely containing the glee in her voice.

"Come on, let's go find out."

* * *

Robert had dragged Gerard to the whipping post. He had listened to the boy claim what happened, but Robert knew that they would all be punished and if he was going to lose his position, he was going to have satisfaction first.

"Ya should 'ave just gotten to work boy."

"I _couldn'_  sir!...ask Mikey..."

He whined desperately as his hands were bound to the post.

" _Please_  sir."

"Bit or no bit?"

Gerard hung his head in defeat.

"Bit sir."

He said quiet and resigned.

"Open up then."

Gerard lifted his face a little and opened his mouth. He kept his eyes on the ground. Robert placed the bit in and then making sure the boy was secure, he grabbed the whip.

"Count off lad."

*

*

*

Gerard was panting, tears rolling down his face as he felt lash after lash fall on his already torn back. His knees had given way beneath him and it was just the ropes around his wrists that prevented him from falling face first into the dirt. He didn't have the strength to look up as he heard footsteps approach.

"STOP!"

Michael ran up and grabbed the whip from Robert.

"What are you doing!?"

"Punishing him!"

"Why! It was all that bastard's fault, not Gee's!"

"That's no wat 'e said!"

"Master Stump was there! 'e can vouch for 'im!"

"Well 'e was not there when I arrived to be told that my position is in danger!"

"Well I will prove it then, just stop whipping him for fuck sake!"

Michael ran for the stables. He knew he would get in trouble, but he would not see the boy punished for something that was not his fault.

* * *

"Where is he going?"

Frank, Lindsey, and Jamia were crouched hidden behind the hedges taking great delight in watching the boy whipped. Frank was disappointed not to hear him scream. Then that bastard ran up and stopped the soot master. They argued and then he ran off toward the stables. Shortly after, he was seen galloping away on one of the estate horses.

"Well I guess he will get a whipping too when he returns."

Frank smirked,

"Come ladies, entertainment is over for now, let's have tea."

He led them into the house.

*

*

*

"Whom shall I say is calling...sir?"

Michael could feel the eyes of the butler on him. He swallowed hard, he knew he looked a sight.

"Tell 'im..."

Michael took a deep breath.

"Tell 'im Mikey Way is 'ere."

Patrick was sat in the drawing room with a glass of scotch in his hand as the boy he'd known long ago was led in by the butler. He set the drink down and stood as he saw his distressed state.

"Mikey!...what happened?"

"It's..."

Mikey was down to the end. He couldn’t hold it together any longer. He collapsed. Patrick gasped, dashing forward to catch the boy.

"Mikey?"

He scooped him up and carried him over to the sofa, laying him down gently. He looked at his butler.

"Could you fetch a glass of water please..."

He crouched next to the boy's head, lightly patting his cheek.

"Mikey, wake up."

"No Robert, please stop 'urting Gee. It wasn't 'is fault."

Michael is delirious as he lolls his head back and forth in Patrick's hands. Patrick frowned at this.

"Mikey?...wake up...tell me what's going on."

Michael woke with a start at his nick name. He saw Patrick looming over him and scrambled out of his reach, knocking him off the sofa.

"I-I-I-I beg yer pardon Master Stump, but I's needs yer 'elp."

"Calm down Mikey...just tell me what's happened."

"Fra...Lord Iero has taken 'is punishment from me and gave it to Robert, who whooped Gee instead."

"Gee?...you mean the sweep's apprentice?..."

The butler returned with a glass of water on a tray. Patrick took it with a smile and nod, then handed it to Michael as the butler left without a word.

"Here. Drink this slowly...it's just water."

Michael is used to drinking warm water from the outside pump so this tastes amazing to him. He finishes the glass quickly.

Patrick chuckled slightly.

"That good?...now, you were saying...Gee?"

He reminded gently.

With the water in him Michael’s wits returned.

"Please Sir, ya 'ave to 'urt an' come wiv me! "

Patrick nodded and stood. He offered the boy his hand.

"Come, you can ride in the carriage with me...you are in no condition to ride back."

"But M’Lord's 'orse?"

Michael was protesting, but he was also allowing himself to be pulled up.

"I will have one of my staff ride it back with us..."

Patrick looked toward the window and saw rain was starting to fall.

"Let's find you a coat...I don't want you catching a chill..."

He led Michael into the hallway where he called over one of the household staff.

"Janie, could you fetch my coat, and one for my friend here please?"

The girl nodded, curtsied, then hurried away.

Michael saw the coat being brought and backed up.

"That's too good fer the likes of me."

"Nonsense..."

Patrick took both coats from the girl and turned back to face Michael.

"Now come on, I thought we were in a hurry?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly as he held one of the coats open for the boy. Michael blushed at his treatment. He was used to manual labor where he knew what he was doing, but this...this was new territory for him. he felt like a maid and...he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Patrick sighed seeing the boy's hesitation.

"We need to go Mikey, but we're not leaving this house in the rain until you put this on...so come on."

Michael sighed and turned his back on Patrick offering his body to the coat. Patrick smiled and stepped forward, helping Michael into the coat. It sort of drowned the slim boy, but Patrick thought it looked cute on him.

"Alright, let's go."

He said, pulling on his own coat and nodding to the butler as he opened the front door for them. He put his hand on the small of Michael's back and ushered him outside.


	5. Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ya can't stop can ya."
> 
> Frank looked up from his asparagus and saw Michael, but he wasn't in his usual attire. Instead, he was in a suit that didn't look half bad on him, but Frank would never say.
> 
> "Well don’t you clean up well Michael. I didn’t think they would try and put you in something decent, but I guess Elena needed a lot of help. Wait...does that mean that Cinderella is here too? Oh man, I wonder how ugly he is under all that soot. Maybe I can finally see."
> 
> Michael was about to say something when he realized...Frank didn't know he was talking to Gerard. He didn't recognize the boy all cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Hope your Thanksgiving was filled with fun, family, friends, and some peace. I know my turkey knocked me the fuck out two days in a row! ^0^
> 
> This chapter is the conclusion of the cliff hanger we left you last time! We hope it answers a few questions that you guys have been asking! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

The ride back felt like forever and Michael felt even worse because he was enjoying it as well as a conversation with Patrick...well it wasn't conversation per say. He had nothing interesting to add, but he listened. The rain was pouring down outside the carriage and Michael was worried about Gerard more than even now. As they arrived at the Iero estate, Patrick turned to look at his companion. He saw him chewing his lip nervously.

"We'll get this sorted out Mikey. Your friend will be alright."

He tried to assure, reaching over to pat the boy's cold hand.

"Yes, Sir."

When they arrived the rain was really coming down. Michael wanted Patrick to go into the house where it was dry, but he insisted on coming with him. They both ran across the field to where the whipping post was. They skidded to a halt and stared in horror. Gerard wasn't being whipped anymore. The rain had become too much for Robert apparently, so he had retreated inside and left the thin unconscious boy to the elements.

Patrick didn't have words.

"This...shit!..."

He shuddered before hurrying forward to start pulling at the ropes that held the boy up.

"Mikey, help me."

Michael took his coat off and covered the boy up. He then scooped him up into his arms. Patrick pulled the second rope loose, freeing the boy.

"Let's get him inside, quickly."

He opened his own coat to wrap around Michael's back and nodded toward the house as he put his hand under Gerard's head to hold it up. Frank was relaxing by the fireplace. Lindsey and Jamia had gone home when the rain started. He jumped when the doors to the veranda opened and Patrick appeared with Michael and a drowned rat in his arms.

"What is going on?"

Patrick scowled at him but didn't answer. He led Michael over to the sofa closest to the fire.

"Lay him down here, then go fetch some warm towels and dry clothing...I will stay with him."

He gave Michael a reassuring smile. Michael smiled back and then ran to the servants quarters.

"So what brings you by again Patrick?"

"Shut up Frank..."

Patrick snapped as he worked on removing the beaten boy's wet trousers.

"Come on kid, stay with us."

He muttered through clenched teeth.

"Whoa, I'm not interested in seeing that."

Frank got up and left the room. Patrick ignored him as he peeled the soaked fabrics off of the boy's thin legs. Gerard's skin felt like ice, and Patrick worried that he wasn't going to make it

"Here I brought...oh...I..."

Michael turned away quickly. He had been friends with Gerard for years now, but he had not seen him since he was 10. It was embarrassing for both of them. Patrick looked up.

"Don't be shy Mikey. We need to get him dry and warm else we could...we could lose him."

He held out his hand toward Michael.

"Come and help me."

Michael got down onto his knees.

Patrick took one of the towels from Michael's hands.

"You start drying his arms, chest, and face...I'll work on his legs and...you know."

He blushed slightly, indicating the frozen boy's crotch.

"Yes good...I can..."

Michael went to work. Frank stood around the corner. From his view, he couldn't see the servant's face, but he had a good view of his body. Patrick worked quickly, rubbing at the ice-cold skin of the boy's feet before moving up his shins then thighs. He was becoming increasingly concerned that Gerard wasn't showing any signs of waking up.

"’e will be alright won't 'e?"

"I...I don't know. He's so cold."

" 'e 'as no fireplace in 'is room. Only the master servant does."

"Well, we're not moving him until he wakes anyway. Didn't you say it was his master that did this?"

"Yes, an' 'e seems to be gone."

"Probably ashamed of what he's done to this poor boy..."

Patrick rubbed the towel over the boy's limp cock, and around his hips.

"Help me turn him over, we need to dry his back."

Michael carefully turned Gerard over and heard a small groan. Patrick sighed in relief.

"Sounds like he's still with us..."

Then he saw the torn skin of the boy's back and hissed in a breath.

"Fuck..."

He breathed.

"That looks bad. Can you fetch some alcohol and dressings please Mikey."

"Yes, Sir."

Michal left the room again.

"Come on Gee, time to wake up."

Patrick murmured as he continued to dry the boy's skin, avoiding the cuts for now. Gerard groaned quietly but didn't wake. Frank watched how careful Patrick was being and couldn't understand it. The boy was just a servant. He guessed it was maybe how his mother felt about Elena, but then again she had known Elena before he was born. Before she was even married to...Frank pushed aside thoughts of his father.

"Come on Gee..."

Patrick urged.

"You need to wake up...show him he hasn't won."

He had dried the boy as much as he could and was just waiting for Michael and the dressings now. Frank was taken back by Patrick's words. What did he mean by that comment? He was about to barge in when Michael returned.

"Sorry, that took so long. I got clothes and found out that Robert was dismissed."

Patrick looked up, smiling softly at the boy.

"That's good...I got the impression the other day that Robert maybe wasn't all he seemed..."

He held out his hand.

"Come help me clean these wounds...we need to make sure we get any grit or dirt out before we dress them."

"Since Robert is gone, we could use 'is room."

Frank watched as they lifted the bot and carried him out of the room. He then went back in and looked at the spot where he was.

"Doesn't matter, just a servant."

He then left for the kitchen to find something to eat.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Elena was proud of her grandson. With Robert gone, he became the master chimney sweep. It was hard work and dedication, but Lady Iero commented that the floos were always clean and never a problem with the fires. Now, though, she saw him dressed as she had never before.

"Tell me again why 'e 'as to do this mum?"

"Because I need all the help I can get for this party."

Gerard pulled at the collar of the shirt he'd been forced into...it felt tight and restrictive.

"I feels like I's gonna cook in this Grandma."

He moaned quietly.

"Hush now, you will be fine. Just serve the food and then stand by the wall in case of assistance needed."

"Are yer sure 'e can do it mum?

'e has no training."

"He will be fine."

Elena went back to her cooking.

*

*

*

Frank was bored. Patrick had not spoken to him the whole party and Jamia had become enamored with a few guests from another country as he was stuck with having to field the girls coming up to him. He had danced with so many and listened to their bantering about nothing. He almost wished that the soot servant would appear so he would have something to do, but he would not show his dirty face around here.

* * *

"Here Gerard put this out at table five near the tomato dish."

Elena handed Gerard a silver platter with strange looking green tidbits on it.

"Yes, Grandma."

Gerard pulled at his collar slightly then took a breath and headed into the ballroom, platter in hand. He kept his eyes lowered a little as he made his way around the edge of the room toward table five. As he set the platter down, he looked up and just his luck; Frank was stood a few feet away from him. Gerard swallowed and turned to leave...maybe the young Lord hadn't noticed him. Frank figured the next best thing was food. That's when he saw a servant he had never seen before. He also notices the boy was trying to hide. Maybe he wasn't one of theirs. He knew his mother employed more for the party. He walked over.

"What is that?"

He pointed to one of the plates with something purple on it. Gerard's eyes widened at being addressed.

"Um...that's purple asparagus sir."

He kept his head down, hoping Frank hadn't recognized him.

"Asparagus huh? Do you like it?"

"I never tried it, sir."

"Why not?"

"B'cos I'm not allowed, sir."

"And if you were...would you?"

"Yessir...I heard they're nice..."

Gerard shook his head.

"But I'm not allowed, sir."

Frank didn't know what it was about the boy, maybe it as because he was not his servant, but he decided to push it.

"So then I will try it and you can get a taste."

Gerard tipped his head. He didn't understand.

"Sir?"

"Plate me up some and I will share it with you."

"I couldn't sir...but I'll do y' a plate sir..."

Gerard picked up one of the gold edged plates and started putting some of the asparaguses onto it.

"There anything else you'd like sir?"

"Yes, come with me."

Frank motioned to the veranda. Gerard swallowed nervously, looking around to see if Elena was in view...she wasn't, and that made him even more nervous.

"Yessir."

He quietly followed obediently behind his Master. The air was cool even though it was summer. Frank felt the breeze as he walked out the door and sat on the bench waiting for the servant to appear. Gerard glanced back into the room then stepped outside. He walked over to where Frank was sat and held the plate out to him.

"Y' food sir."

It was <I>too</I> quiet out there. He could barely hear the people inside and knew they couldn't see him if they looked because of how dark it had become. It made him shift uncomfortably...he would much rather be up a chimney covered in soot right now. Frank took the plate and smiled. He cut the asparagus up and the picked up the piece.

"Open."

"Sir I shouldn't...I..."

"You also shouldn't argue with a guest either."

"Sorry, sir."

Gerard flustered out quickly with his eyes dropped to the floor before opening his mouth for the offered morsel. Frank watched how the perfectly round mouth fell open. The servant looked...he stopped himself and then placed the piece in his mouth. Gerard closed his lips around the piece of asparagus then chewed slowly, his eyes fluttering shut and an unintentional soft moan escaping his lips. His cheeks flushed.

"Well if you say it is that good, I guess I have to try it."

Frank smirked and took a piece in his own mouth.

"It is quite good I must say. Thank you for opening my eyes to it."

Gerard swallowed his piece and glanced back toward the doors they'd come out of.

"I should probably get back sir."

"Wait...what's your name."

"Uh...Gerard sir."

Gerard was certain now that Frank didn't recognize him, and that was a good thing.

"That's an unusual name for a servant. Who do you work for?"

Before Gerard could answer one of the stable hands found them.

"Oi Gerad, Elena bin lookin' fer ya!"

The stable boy, who was not used to being in the house saw the young Lord and apologized.

"Beggin' yer pardon M'Lord."

He bowed and then ushered Gerard back into the manor. Frank sat there still with many questions about the strange servant that intrigued him named Gerard.

* * *

Michael had been walking about trying to be comfortable in his suit. He much preferred the freedom of his britches and cotton shirts. Still, he felt kind of good when he ran into Patrick and he remarked how nice he looked. Michael actually blushed. It was stupid though. Patrick was way out of his league, but it was nice for a moment to be on his level. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Gerard being pulled from the balcony by one of the stable hands. it was weird seeing them both dressed up and Gerard especially not covered in soot. Gerard was handling being soot master fairly well and was a bit more relaxed without Robert around. Michael wondered if Robert was hurting the boy, but Gerard would never say. As he walked by the balcony he saw Frank out there. it raised his hackles. Maybe he was picking on Gerard again. Michael didn't care, he stormed out there.

"Ya can't stop can ya."

Frank looked up from his asparagus and saw Michael, but he wasn't in his usual attire. Instead, he was in a suit that didn't look half bad on him, but Frank would never say.

"Well don’t you clean up well Michael. I didn’t think they would try and put you in something decent, but I guess Elena needed a lot of help. Wait...does that mean that Cinderella is here too? Oh man, I wonder how ugly he is under all that soot. Maybe I can finally see."

Michael was about to say something when he realized...Frank didn't know he was talking to Gerard. He didn't recognize the boy all cleaned up.

"Did you need something Michael or were you going to stand there gawking like a fool?"

"Master Stump is looking for you."

"Huh. Surprised, he hasn't spoken to me since...."

Frank quieted down and Michael knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Tell him I am out here."

Michael bowed and left happy to know that Gerard was still safe. Still, he had lied about Patrick and had to fix it now. He quickly found the young man, he was with the same girl as before. She was laughing musically and touching his arm lightly with her gloved hand. Something inside Michael stirred, but he tamps it down as he walked over.

"Excuse me Master Stump; I have a personal message for you...privately."

Patrick looked up and smiled a little wider, and much more genuinely...the girl was totally too full of herself, certain she had Patrick hooked. She was wrong.

"Yes, of course, Michael..."

He grinned before schooling his face to look at the girl.

"If you will excuse me..."

He bowed politely then turned and gestured for Mikey to walk with him. Once they were out of earshot, Patrick looked at Mikey and grinned wide.

"Thank you for that Mikey...she was far too sure of herself and between you and me?...she's not my type..."

Michael was taken back by Patrick's informality. It made him stammer a bit.

"I fear I put you in a bad place, Sir. I fibbed in order to save face with M' Lord."

Patrick raised an eyebrow, a chuckle on his lips.

"Please Mikey, if it is just us, please call me Patrick..."

He sighed then, his smile slipping slightly.

"Now tell me, what has Frank done this time?"

"It's actually what ‘e ‘asn't done. ‘e was talking to Gerard, but ‘e didn't know it. I don't think ‘e knows what Gerard looks like not covered in soot."

"Oh?...well _that's_ interesting."

Patrick rubbed his chin in thought.

"You said something about a bad place?"

"Well I went out there to yell at ‘im, but when I realized ‘e didn't know Gee...I needed a excuse to talk to ‘im....so I used you."

Michael ducks away. Patrick sighed again. He reached out and gently touched Michael’s shoulder.

"It's alright..."

He said softly.

"I should probably talk to Frank anyway. I mean...who else is going to call him on his nonsense?"

Michael shivered at the touch.

"Yeah, well I better get back before Elena skins me."

Michael chuckled. Patrick laughed, shaking his head fondly.

"Just point her in my direction if she tries it..."

He smiled at the boy.

"I'll be talking to Frank...I suppose..."

He grimaced then grinned.

"See you later."

*

*

*

Frank was still thinking about the strange beautiful servant when he saw Patrick.

"Master Stump."

"Frank."

Patrick walked over to the railing next to Frank and leaned on it, looking out into the darkened garden.

"You know I have a title now. You should be addressing me as such."

"And do you think you _deserve_ that title Frank?"

Frank growled.

"It doesn't matter it's mine."

"And I'll use it & _Frank_...when you stop acting like an angry brat to everyone, and start acting more like a gentleman."

"What bullshit."

Frank scoffs.

"Next time don't use one of my servants to find me."

Frank leaves the balcony area. Michael ducks in from behind the curtain.

"Sorry."

Patrick shook his head, smiling at the boy.

"It's not your fault Mikey. Frank needs to get out of his own way before he'll get any genuine respect from anyone. He'll learn that one day...I hope."

"Yeah, I guess."

The party was winding down and Michael could not wait to get out of his suit. He tugged at the collar again. Patrick chuckled, stepping closer.

"May I?"

He pointed to Michael's tie.

"Oh...it’s alright. I mean it's coming off soon..."

"No no...here..."

Patrick carefully loosened the tie a little then undid Michael's top button and adjusted the tie so it looked like the shirt was still done up tight.

"Is that better Mikey?"

Michael watched Patrick's hands as he moved the fabric around. They looked soft and delicate without the gloves on. Michael wanted to know how soft.

"Mikey?..."

Patrick waved his hand in front of the boy's face, chuckling slightly.

"I lost you."

"Sorry Sir. It won't ‘appen again."

"No, you're alright...I do that sometimes too."

"I should..."

"Mikey I...sorry, you go first."

"No please don't...it's your right. I mean you are a Master and..."

"Mikey...shhh..."

Patrick chuckled.

"You started first, so you get to speak first. What were you going to say?"

"Nothing...I need to get back."

Michael looks at the young master one more time and then leaves.

Patrick sighed, then turned to look out over the gardens again. Donald was outside talking to a girl. They looked like they were arguing. Patrick couldn't hear what was being said, but it didn't look too good. Donald started to gesture wildly and the girl, who he recognized as Donna, Gerard’s mother, started to point at him. Patrick looked back at the party. No one was paying him any mind right now, so he headed to the end of the terrace and down the steps into the garden. He walked quietly toward the arguing pair. He wouldn't interfere unless things became physical.

"No, 'e can't 'andle it, Donna!"

"Yes, 'h can! It's been 16 years. 'h 'as a right to know!"

"We could get in so much trouble, though. I don' wan' either of us to lose our 'ome!"

Patrick frowned slightly but continued to listen quietly.

"That won' 'appen. Elena would protect us."

"Elena isn't in charge, that lil' arse is and 'e would take great pleasure in tossing the four of us!"

Patrick knew they meant Frank, and as much as he would like to be able to defend his friend, he also knew they were right.

"It wouldn't be so bad. Then we could be together...like a real family."

Patrick thought he knew what they were talking about, but he wasn't 100% certain. He stood in the dark, hidden behind the trunk of the large oak tree that he, Frank and Mikey used to climb as kids.

"I want that to Donna, I do, I just..."

Donald pulled Donna in close.

"You know 'e looks like you a little."

"I never get to see 'im with a clean face."

That makes Donna laugh. Patrick smiled to himself...they were obviously speaking of Gerard, the little soot boy.

"Michael needs 'im too."

"Aww 'e takes care of 'im just fine."

"Yeh, but 'e deserves to know he has a real brother."

Patrick thought that Michael deserved that...and more.

"I should go, Elena will be lookin' fer me."

"Just one before you go?"

Donna smiled shyly and then let Donald lift her chin and kiss her.

Patrick smiled and turned to head back to the house.


	6. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well well Cinderella, what are you doing up there?"
> 
> "I’s cleaning Sir. I slipped and now I's stuck."
> 
> Frank couldn't help it.
> 
> "You're...stuck?"
> 
> "Yessir."
> 
> "Well...that is a shame huh? So now what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not in a good place right now and not getting any better, but hey updates are good right?
> 
> I also wanted to give a shout out to a pretty amazing fic that I just read. Don;t believe the summary, I mean yeah it is porn for sure, but there is definitely plot and as my beta once coined a tag for me to describe **Bondage Mansion** , sick and twisted fluff. Which is the best kind of course. ^0^
> 
> Please check out Neighborly Relations by chemicalcandy
> 
> Oh and if anyone can guess why the chapter is called Midnight, they will get a fic dedicated to them. I will accept three winners. Good luck! ^-^

Frank was irritable. He had been searching everywhere for the soot boy, he would never call him the soot master, so that he could take his aggression out on him. No one seemed to know where he was. Frank finally went to check down the servant wing to see if he skipped out on his duty at the party.

* * *

Gerard had taken the last of the plates down to the kitchen, where Elena had told him to go to his room to rest, as she had plenty of staff to handle the washing up. He was on his way when he ran into Frank...literally.

"Sorry sir, I'm so so sorry."

Well it wasn't the boy he was looking for, but he would take this one in his place.

"Gerard was it?"

"Yessir."

"What are you doing down here? Were you sent by someone?"

Frank wondered if he was looking for another servant...or servant girl.

"I was sent to rest sir."

"And whose room are you going to rest in?"

"Uh...I have a room just down there."

Gerard pointed down a hallway a couple feet away.

"Wait...you work for me? Why have I never seen you before?"

Gerard knew that Frank hadn't recognised him before.

"Y-you ‘ave sir."

"Tell me when?"

"Many times sir...but I's not normally dressed like this sir."

Frank is even more intrigued now. Gerard stood waiting for abuse, or permission to leave.

"What's your position?"

Before Gerard could say anything else another servant arrived.

"M'Lord, you are wanted by your mother."

Gerard let out a quiet sigh of relief...hopefully he could remain anonymous.

"Yes yes, tell her I’m coming."

Frank looked back at the mysterious servant and then left. Gerard sighed again then headed to his room.

*

*

*

Lady Iero was sat in her salon, relaxing now that the party was over. She heard the knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and her personal maid stepped inside.

"Your son is on his way ma'am."

"Thank you. Tell him to come straight in when he arrives."

"Yes ma'am."

The maid left and Lady Iero waited. Frank grumbled as he watched the party ending. He had managed to avoid too many dances, but he still felt like he was on display. He arrived at his mother's salon and knocked.

"Come in Frank."

Frank walked in and made an effort to smile.

"Yes mother?"

Linda looked up with a tired smile. She patted the spot next to her on the edge of her bed.

"Come, tell me. I saw you talking to Lord Cavendish's daughter, Emily. She's very pretty...don't you think?"

Frank inwardly groaned.

"She was nice, but she mostly talked about her father’s hunting dogs."

"Oh, well what about that girl with the yellow dress? I didn't catch her name."

"Oh, the one that her father is the proud owner of several funeral Parlors."

Linda shuddered slightly.

"Ah, well perhaps not then..."

She sipped her cup of tea then looked at Frank again.

"So was there anyone that caught your eye tonight Frank?"

"Actually...I wanted to ask about a boy that was there."

Linda raised an eyebrow at her son, teacup pausing an inch from her lips.

"A boy Frank, you were supposed to be getting to know the young ladies."

"You asked me if anyone caught my eye tonight and I told you."

Linda sighed.

"But a boy Frank..."

She shook her head disappointedly.

"I tolerate your having 'fun' Frank, but it is time for you to settle down, and you cannot do that with a boy."

"So you are clearly not interested in what I have to say then."

Frank stood up and bowed to his mother then left the room. He went to where the party was held and saw that everything was back in order. He heard a cough and saw a cloud of black. Frank smirked.

"Perfect."

Gerard had seen the fire become low early during the evening, and had decided that once the guests had left, he would go and see to it...before someone ordered him up there.

He was about two foot up inside the chimney as he tried to dislodge a blockage. He suspected another dead bird, but he was having trouble reaching it. He was going to have to climb a little higher.

Frank walked over to where the fireplace was. He was about the give the boy a fright when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Patrick had seen Frank walking toward the fireplace with a look in his eye, and knew this could only mean trouble.

"Frank, could we speak please? I hate that we're arguing."

Gerard heard Master Stump's muffled voice in the room below him. He heard Frank's name and froze, holding his breath and hoping that Master Stump would draw Frank away. He could feel soot in his throat and knew he was going to have a coughing fit any moment. He hoped they left quickly.

Frank looked back at Patrick and then at the fireplace. He sighed.

"Yes, come to my salon, we'll have a drink."

Patrick smiled and patted Frank on the back before steering him from the room. Once the room was quiet, Gerard started to cough violently, but finally got himself under control without falling back down the chimney, then got back to work.

_***Time Stamp: July***_

It was hot and Frank was irritable. Since the party more eligible ladies had been round for tea or a surprise visit...that was never a surprise. It had been annoying to say the least and Frank was tired of it all. Jamia and Lindsey were off on a family holiday so there was no one around to help with his misery. He snapped at servants left and right, especially the soot boy.

*

*

*

Gerard knew that all of the chimneys throughout the large house were due their annual cleaning about now, and that Robert used to ask for permission to get help as it was way too much work for just the two of them. It was now just Gerard, and as the current soot master, the responsibility sat firmly on his shoulders...and he was too nervous to make the request for help. He would just have to do it all himself. The stress of the job was getting to him so he was barely eating now, so at least he was thin enough to climb up nice and high...like he was now. Gerard was about eight feet up the chimney in the library when his left foot slipped. He shrieked slightly, fingers grabbing at the greasy bricks, and then...he stopped falling.

Gerard sighed in relief and wriggled to get back to where he'd been before the slip. His heart nearly went to his throat when he realised that he couldn't move...he was stuck! His bony left hip had somehow become wedged, and now he didn't know what to do...maybe cry?

*

*

*

Frank had just left the kitchen. He actually yelled at Elena because they had not baked any bread due to the heat, but he had wanted it. Frank knew he was wrong, but then again, these are his servants. Still Linda heard him and stood up for Elena. Now Frank was more irritable than he was before. He went into the library to find a book to ease his mind.

* * *

Gerard was trying not to panic, because he knew that would do no good. He had wriggled and shuffled and sucked in his non-existent belly...but nothing was working, and by the chimes of the Grandfather clock in the library, he knew he had been stuck there for more than three hours, and no one had come into the room until now. He heard footsteps and took a shaky breath before calling out.

" 'ello?...is anybody out there?...I's stuck."

Frank was just settling down to read his book when he heard a muffed voice.

"Hello?"

Gerard couldn't hear who it was, just that it was someone...the first someone he'd heard in hours.

"Please, can y' 'elp me?...I's stuck in the chimney."

He called, coughing on soot a little. Frank strained to hear the voice. It was high pitched like a girl, but reminded him of someone. Gerard tried to adjust his position a little, as he was in quite a bit of discomfort.

"Ahh!"

He cried out as he felt the edge of a brick grating painfully across his skin. Frank heard that. He jumped out of his seat and followed the noise. It was coming from the fireplace. He realised he missed all the cleaning supplies. It must be the soot boy.

"Well well Cinderella, what are you doing up there?"

Gerard almost groaned out loud when he realised who he had just asked for help. He held it in and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before answering.

"I’s cleaning Sir. I slipped and now I's stuck."

Frank couldn't help it.

"You're...stuck?"

"Yessir."

Gerard muttered, quietly banging his head back against the bricks.

"Well...that is a shame huh? So now what?"

Gerard felt tears slip from his eyes. Why couldn't it have been someone else...anyone else.

"Err...could you...err..."

He chewed on his lip. He didn't want to ask.

"I'm sorry, you have to speak a little louder Cinderella, I can't hear you."

Gerard swallowed then sighed.

"Could y' get Michael t' come 'elp me Sir?...please?"

"Michael? Now why would you want him?"

" 'e could fetch the soot master from the Cavendish estate Sir."

"He could...but it would take him a few hours and then that is time that he did not get his work done...although I don't believe he actually does anything."

Gerard shifted again, feeling a sharp pain in his side...he wasn't certain, but he thought that maybe he had cracked a rib...or two.

"Sir please?"

Gerard gasped slightly.

"Begging now are we? It's very unbecoming to beg you know Cinderella. I guess I could go and find someone to help you...after I take my afternoon nap. You can hold on till then right?"

Frank chuckled and left the room closing the door. Gerard tried to stay calm, but after a couple breaths that were about as deep as he could semi-comfortably take, he burst into great racking sobs. They hurt his ribs even more, but he was becoming pretty much inconsolable now...and he was also becoming a bit light headed.

*

*

*

"Gerard, ya in 'ere?"

Donna had been looking for her son for hours now. She had checked all the rooms and out in the garden, but had no luck. Finally she checked the library.

"Gerard?"

Gerard opened his eyes slowly...had he fallen asleep?...he didn't remember.

"M-ma?"

He croaked out quietly, his throat feeling raw and thick with soot. He coughed, wincing at the pain it caused him.

"Gerard?"

Donna thought he heard her son’s voice.

"Ma I's *cough*...I's stuck ma."

Donna ran over to the fireplace.

"Son! What...'ow long yet been there!?"

"Wha' time's it ma?"

Donna looked at the large grandfather clock.

"Its 'alf past seven. It's why I was lookin' fer ya. Yer missed supper."

Gerard gasped slightly.

"I started in 'ere at about one ma."

He said weakly. He really didn't feel too good right now.

"Gerard, I can barely 'ear you. I'm gonna get someone to 'elp ya."

Gerard heard her footsteps leaving as darkness crowded his vision once again.

"Ma..."

He breathed as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Donald!"

Donna ran across the yard to where the gardener's hut was. She saw Michael grabbing a wheel barrel.

"Michael, where's Don?"

"Whoa, slow down there Donna, wha's going on?"

"Gerard...it's Gerard, ‘e's stuck in the library chimney. I...I think he's ‘urt too."

"Fuck, dad's in the ‘ut, I'll go keep the kid company and let ‘im know ‘elp is comin!"

Donna nodded and hugged Michael and then they ran in opposite directions. Michael ran to the house. He didn't care how dirty he was this time; he had to get to the boy. He ran into the kitchen door.

"Michael, what's going on?"

"It's Gee Elena, ‘e's stuck in a chimney."

"OH no! I knew he was getting too skinny!"

Elena went to find the lady of the house and Michael ran through the parlor to the library.

* * *

Frank stretched from his nap. He really didn't mean to take one, but it felt good. He walked out of his salon and headed to find something to eat. He heard commotion coming from the east wing where the library was. He saw his mother holding Elena.

"What's going on?"

No one answered him so he moved into the doorway. There he saw Donald and Michael in the fire place. Donna was frantic ordering them to be careful. Frank then remembered the conversation he had with the soot boy.

 _"I was cleaning Sir. I slipped and now_ I's _stuck."_

_"You're...stuck?"_

_"Yessir."_

_"Well...that is a shame huh? So now what?"_

Slight guilt crept in as he saw that his mother was distressed too, but he didn't understand that.

"I got him!"

Michael pulled the limp body of the soot boy out of the enclosure. He was darker than Frank had ever seen him.

"My baby!"

"Back Donna, he's swallowed the soot, we need to clear his lungs out."

"I'll do it!"

Michael ran over to the boy...who was getting everything dirty including Frank's favorite chair. He inwardly groaned at having to get rid of it. He'll just make the soot boy clean it, if he survives. Frank watched as Michael got on his knees as Donald laid the boy down. He placed his mouth over the boy’s mouth pushing air into it and pressing on his chest.

"Come on Gee, come on, don't die on me!"

Michael did it a few more times and then the boy coughed violently. He turned to the side and spewed black vomit. Frank was disgusted. He turned to his mother.

"Mother, you don’t have to be here for this."

Linda looked at Frank.

"Hush now, of course I do. This is part of being a Lord and taking care of your property."

Frank could tell that she was disappointed in him. Another servant ran in.

"I ‘as the bath ready musses."

Frank was shocked, his mother was going to let that thing bathe in her salon?

"Michael bring him to...Anthony's salon."

Frank did a double take. His father's!?

"Mother no! Why would you want that disgusting creature in father's room?! He's not worthy of...”

*crack*

Everyone froze. Frank held his cheek as he looked at the hand that slapped him.

"If my grandson dies because of this, I promise you I will haunt you for the rest of your existence!"

"Mother!"

Elena collapsed in Linda's arms. Two other servants ran over.

"Put her in my salon."

They picked her up and did as they were told. Linda turned to her son.

"I do not know how I ever raised such an uncaring or unfeeling human being as you Frank."

Linda dismissed her son as Michael carried the boy from the room to the west wing where the bedrooms were.

"Donald...I'm goin' to lose ‘im."

"No Donna, you're not."

"He's all I ‘ave!"

"You ‘ave Elena, and Michael...and me."

Donald looked down at the frightened girl. He held her tightly.

"We are not going to lose ‘im."

Linda listened to the conversation. She saw how broken up Donald was like Donna.

"You need to go to him. He needs his parents."

Donna had forgotten that her Mistress was even there.

"I...I'm..."

"Later, we will talk, right now, the boy is most important."

Both Donna and Donald bowed to her and then left.

"Wait...Donald is..."

Linda ignored Frank and headed to her room to check on Elena. Frank was left alone to stand and ponder all he saw.

*

*

*

"Come on Gee, you're gonna be alright."

Michael splashed water over Gerard's body and face. He cleared out his nostrils and wiped his face. The water had to be changed twice now. He was careful not to make a mess in the Master's salon though.

"Come on Gee, talk to me."

Gerard's eyes fluttered slightly, but nothing more. He was in darkness, a warm soft darkness that held him close and whispered to him, calling him in. He couldn't make out words, or who was speaking, but he would've been certain that he was dead...if it were not for the pain that he seemed unable to escape. Frank walked to his father's salon. He still didn't understand the fuss or why his mother would let a servant slap him...even if it was Elena. He walked in and saw Michael on his knees with Donald and Donna standing by. He could not see the soot boy's face. Gerard felt pain through every inch of his thin body, but most prominently around his ribs, stomach and hips. He wanted to scream out, but all that escaped his lips was a weak groan.

"Gee, oh thank God."

Michael pulled the boy into his chest.

Tears slid down Gerard's cheeks. He wasn't certain who was holding him, as he still couldn't make out voices clearly and couldn't open his eyes...but he wished they would let him go, because if hurt way too much right now.

"Baby..."

Donna had not called her son that in years.

"Baby...wake up, come on, I 'ave some good news for y'."

Gerard whimpered. He could hear talking, but couldn't seem to break out of the darkness.

"Son...please open your eyes."

Gerard was trying to wake up, he really was...but it was like he was trapped in a nightmare.

"M...ma..."

"Son..."

Michael watched as his father let go of her and she got down on her knees.

"Son...please, open your eyes."

Gerard coughed weakly, whimpering as it sent spikes of pain through his rib cage. He tried again to open his eyes and managed for a second before they slipped closed again.

"I'm going to lose my son."

Donna was in despair. Frank saw a servant coming up the way toward him.

"The doctor is ‘ere."

Frank was in shock.

"Mother sent for him?"

"Yes, ‘e was checking on Elena and now is coming ‘ere."

As he spoke the doctor arrived.

"Well Frank, nice to see you again."

"You as well Doctor."

"Is my patient in here?"

"Yes, but are you aware who it is?"

"Oh yes, I remember all my babies."

He smiled at Frank and then entered.

"Well what's going on here?"

Donna looks up surprised.

"Doctor?"

"Donna."

He nodded and then moved to the bath where Gerard was. He carefully examined him in the cloudy water.

"Well this is not good, but not as bad as it could be. He has contusions and a cracked rib."

"Oh no!"

"Calm down Donna, let's get him out of the bath and to the bed...gently."

"I'll move ‘im"

Donald gets down and scoops the boy up.

Gerard shook and gasped as he was suddenly cold and in more pain simultaneously.

"Wrap him up."

Frank watched as the boy was carried to his father's bed. No one had slept in it since the man left for the front lines almost three years ago. They laid him down and Frank heard his groan. He moved into the room more so he could see better. The doctor was examining the boy as Donald, Donna, and Michael hovered close by.

"His hip bone is damaged as well. I can set them both though."

"Thank you doctor."

Gerard's eyes fluttered open, rolling around without really seeing. He felt like he was in a dream...a very painful dream.

"He inhaled a lot of soot though so I am not sure how his lungs will be. He may have breathing problems."

Gerard's eyes slipped shut again as a racking cough shook his fragile body. Black spit, dotted with red flew from his lips.

"Will ‘e..."

"He will be weak, but he is a strong willed boy, so I believe he will make it. I will advise the Lord and Lady though that he is not to continue being a soot apprentice..."

"Oh, 'e is the master now."

"Well I would congratulate him but…now, please clear the room so I can work."

Frank watched everyone move and he finally got to see the soot boy.

"Gerard."

Everyone spun around.

"My Lord."

Donna bowed as did Donald. Michael stood with his arm crossed.

"M' Lord, you will need to find a new soot master."

Frank was too in shock to hear anything. His Cinderella was the beautiful servant Gerard that he met at the party. Gerard heard his name like a bell through the fog. His eyes opened again, head rolling to the side. He saw Frank for a moment...and then he passed out again.


	7. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Merry Christmas M' Lord."
> 
> "Merry Christmas Michael...Gerard."
> 
> Gerard lifted his head from where he was resting it on Mikey's shoulder.
> 
> "Merry Christmas Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> It's Christmas at the Iero estate and that mean presents, but what kind of present could Frank have for Gerard? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: December***_

 

In the five months since Gerard's accident, things had changed a lot. Gerard's health was bad, his lungs weak, causing bad coughing fits on occasion, and he'd been ordered by the Iero's doctor to stop working up the chimneys, as further exposure to the soot in them would only make his condition worse, and could very easily kill him. So a new soot master was brought in from outside the estate, and Gerard was back to trying to find his calling in life.

He tried helping to polish the silver, but there was something in the powder the household staff used that his damaged lungs didn't like...so that didn't work. He tried to help with the dusting, but being rather clumsy, it was less than a week before he had smashed three vases and been told to never pick up a feather duster again.

It was frustrating, and Gerard was worried that if he couldn't do anything but chimney work, then there would be no place for him, and he would end up out on the streets, begging for food. That's why he kept trying different jobs, hoping to find a good fit.

On the up-side, he didn't have to worry about Frank and his wicked tongue, and his cruel words, as his Master had gone away a few days after the accident. Gerard thought it was probably due to Lady Iero, as she had been surprisingly open in her anger toward Frank when she found out that he'd known Gerard was trapped, yet done nothing about it.

He also had another nice surprise when he finally awoke to find out that the gardener, Don, was actually his father...and that meant that Michael was his half-brother. Gerard was very happy when he found that out.

There had apparently been a lot of talk between Lady Iero and Gerard's parents while he was ill, and even though the relationship between Don and Donna should not have happened, Lady Iero forgave them, and said that now everything was out in the open, they could actually be a family. She arranged for a small cottage to be built for them on the grounds, but until that was done, Donna moved into the gardener's tiny hut with him, while Mikey moved into Donna's old room in the house, just two doors down from Gerard's room, so he could help him if he was sick...which unfortunately happened quite often now.

Having exhausted almost all job options within the house, it was suggested by Patrick, who had been around a lot since Frank left, that Gerard tried working with his father and brother in the gardens. As it turned out, that was an excellent idea. Gerard enjoyed the fresh air and as long as he wrapped up warm, the doctor said that it should do him some good. He also liked the fact that he was covered in dirt most of the time, as he felt less on show when he was hidden in muck...like when he did the chimneys.

He wasn't sure how he felt about seeing Patrick around so much, as the gentleman was there under the pretext of helping to run the estate while Frank was away, but spent more time than Gerard felt was entirely necessary talking to Mikey. Gerard knew that Mikey was capable of taking care of himself, but it didn't stop him worrying about his older brother.

It was nearing Christmas now, just over one week to go. There were candles and decorations everywhere and there was a light snow on the ground. Gerard was, once again, sick.

"Urgh...Mikey I don' feel good."

He whined quietly as he shivered and hugged his blanket around himself, curling up on his bed. Mikey had come in to wake him up to start the day, but Gerard's chest felt tight and his muscles ached. He looked up at Mikey with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Gee. I hope this bought ends before the holiday is upon us."

Gerard coughed heavily into his hand for a moment, the action shooting pain throughout his thin body.

"You are staying in bed today. I will have Grandma bring you soup."

Mikey smiled. He had a grandmother now. He looked up at his brother, smiling tiredly because he could call him that.

"Thank you Mikey."

"Sleep now."

He kissed his little brother on the head and left.

"Oh excuse me."

He bumped into someone in the hall.

"Patrick....I mean Master Stump."

"Good morning Mikey..."

Patrick smiled at the boy.

"How are you today?"

"I am well Sir thank you, but Gerard is sick again."

Patrick's smile dropped slightly.

"Again?...how many times is that since the weather changed...three?...four?"

Five actually."

Mikey sighed.

"I just hope he will be alright by Christmas."

Patrick placed his hand reassuringly on Mikey's shoulder.

"I'm sure he will be Mikey, but could you do me a favor please?"

"Of course Sir, what can I do for you?"

Patrick grinned wide.

"You can stop calling me sir, and call me Patrick. Would you do that please?...for me?"

"I...it isn't..."

Michael was at a loss.

Patrick raised an eyebrow at him.

"We are friends, aren't we?"

"Perhaps we were when we were younger, but I know my place now and it is not appropriate for you to be seen with a servant and..."

Patrick laughed as he put his hand up over Michael's mouth, silencing him.

"Gosh Mikey..."

He chuckled, looking at the younger boy's suddenly wide eyes over his hand.

"We are friends. To Hell with what anyone else thinks."

He lowered his hand, his smile slipping a little.

"Unless you don't wish to be friends?"

"No! I mean...no, I don't mind being friends…"

Michael blushed.

"I like when you call me Mikey. It sounds different than when Gerard does it."

"I should hope it does!"

Patrick exclaimed with a slight smirk.

"But speaking of Gerard, do you need to get him anything...medicine, soup?"

"He is sleeping now. I am going to have Elena bring him soup later."

Patrick nodded, glancing at the younger boy's closed bedroom door, then back to Michael.

"Can I walk with you?"

"I was just heading to the kitchen, but yeah you can."

Patrick smiled.

"Lead the way."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a minute or two before Patrick spoke again.

"Lady Iero informed me that Frank is returning soon. Either today or tomorrow according to the letter she received."

He looked at Michael for his reaction.

"Oh...I did not even know why he left other than Lady Iero’s anger towards him."

Patrick let out a short breath of a laugh.

"I think that was a part of it, but I'm almost certain there was another reason, though I haven't figured out what."

"I see...well I guess we should get the place ready for the Lord to return."

Patrick shook his head with a sigh.

"I still can't get used to that. He will always just be _Frank_ to me."

"Lucky you."

Michael murmured.

"Hey Ele...."

"Michael..."

"Sorry grandma, uh Gee is sick again and needs soup and the Lord will be home in a few days."

"I see. Well I will alert the household. Here..."

She handed him a bowl of steaming vegetable broth.

"...take this to your brother."

"Yes grandmother."

Patrick nodded to the older lady with a quick wink, then followed Michael back out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

"I need to go and speak to Lady Iero, but I'll see you later...yes Mikey?"

"Yes sir."

Michael bowed and then continued to Gerard's room.

* * *

Frank looked out the window of his carriage. It had been nearly half a year he was gone. The green of summer changed to the white of winter. It was beautiful. It reminded him of another pale creature. He shook his head.

"Stay focused Frank."

"We are here My Lord."

"I will be just a moment."

Frank climbed out of the carriage and headed into the shop.

*

*

*

Gerard was curled up in his bed, blanket wrapped tight around him and his eyes closed. He felt sick and dizzy and every time he opened his eyes he thought he was about to die. His grandmother's broth had helped take the chill from his bones, but he knew it would do no real good if it didn't stay in his stomach.

His room was dark, despite it being early afternoon, as Mikey had nailed up heavy drapes that Master Stump had acquired for him, over his small window. The dark was soothing.

He was just slipping off to sleep again when his door opened, and a shaft of cold winter sunlight fell straight across his closed eyes. He groaned weakly, curling up more.

"How are you feeling son?"

Don walked into the room. He smelled like earth and home.

"Like I's gonna die, papa."

Gerard whimpered, pulling the blanket up over his eyes to shut out the light.

"Well then I guess Michael gets all your gifts for the holiday."

Gerard stilled, then pulled the blanket down an inch to peep over the top at his father.

"I gets gifts?"

He asked quietly in surprise. He'd never really received anything except a piece of fruit, or a couple of charcoal sticks to draw with.

"Of course you do boy, it is our first family Christmas after all."

Don ruffled his hair.

"Think you can be better by then?"

Gerard nodded slightly.

"I _think_  so pa..."

His voice cracked slightly and he started coughing violently again...black and red spots on his pillow as he tried to breathe through the pain, his eyes watering.

"Doc said there was nothin’ they could do huh?"

Gerard sobbed slightly as the coughing fit finally ended. He shook his head, eyes closed again and he couldn't find the strength to open them. Don left the boy to sleep.

"How is he?"

He saw Donna.

"Not good. I am worried for ‘im."

"I don’t want to lose ‘im when ‘e just learned who I am."

Donna stepped into Don's arms.

"We won’t. Something good will ‘appen. You have to believe in miracles during the ‘olidays."

"I hope you're right Donna, I hope you're right."

_***Time Stamp: December 21 st***_

Patrick was just leaving the drawing room where he'd been taking tea with Lady Iero, when he glanced out of the large window and saw a carriage pulling up. He sighed, knowing straight away who it was. He turned back to the Lady of the house.

"Frank has returned."

Lady Iero rolled her eyes slightly.

"Well, tell him that as long as he shows respect, and apologizes to that poor boy for leaving him up the chimney...then he is welcome and I will be happy that he is here for Christmas."

Patrick smiled and nodded.

"I'll go greet him then."

He bowed and left the room, stepping into the entrance hall just as the butler opened the large front door, and a slightly snow covered Frank stepped inside.

"Hello Frank..."

Patrick said cooly.

"How have you been?"

When Frank looked up he heard Patrick gasp. He knew he looked different now. Gone was the hair style of his youth replaced with a proper gentleman's style. He had also grown a beard from working the whole time and not much else. He took off his coat and handed it to the servant at the door.

"Patrick, you are looking well my friend."

Patrick forced his widened eyes to return to normal before offering a slight smile.

"Well you look...different."

"I feel different. I guess being in London will do that to you. Got much of Father's affairs in order, it was tough, but it did me some good to grow up a bit."

Patrick hummed and nodded in agreement, a serious expression on his face. Frank moved into the house. He nodded to the servants as he went through the house to the parlor where his mother was.

"Mother."

Lady Iero looked up and after a beat, held out her hand to him, a smile slipping onto her lips as she realized just how much she had actually missed her son.

"Come, sit and tell me all about London."

*

*

*

Frank took a breath as he walked down the servant's hall. He knew which room he was heading for. He had been here before that night. He stopped in front of the door and taking one more breath knocked.

"Come in?"

Frank opened the door and stood there.

"Hello Gerard, how are you feeling?"

Gerard opened bleary eyes to look at the owner of that voice...the one he remembered oh so well.

"I's been better Sir."

He said quietly, eyes dropping as he tried to sit up...his head spinning at the movement and making him groan weakly.

"I am sure you have."

Frank walked in and pulled the wooden chair from the corner.

"I am guessing that light bothers you right now?"

"Yessir."

Gerard finally made it into a sitting position, his blankets wrapped around his thin body like a cocoon. He kept his eyes down and voice quiet.

"Look...I wanted to apologize. I was very wrong in the way that I treated you."

Gerard shrugged slightly, unsure what to say.

"If I had been less of a brat, you would not be in this condition."

Gerard just bit his lip and continued to stare at the bare floor.

"Well...I will let you get back to resting. I do hope to see you well by Christmas though."

Gerard looked up sheepishly as Frank started for the door.

"Thank y' Sir."

Frank turned back smiling.

"You are welcome Gerard."

_***Time Stamp: December 25 th***_

"Merry Christmas!"

Gerard opened his eyes to see Mikey grinning down at him.

"Mornin' Mikey. Merry Christmas t' you too..."

He pushed himself upright and yawned, stretching as his blanket fell down into his lap.

"Wha' time's it?"

He asked as he reached over to grab his only warm sweater and pull it on, the chill of winter affecting him more than ever now.

"It's early, but grandma wanted me to ‘elp with breakfast. I want to bring you to the parlor and set you up in front of the fire. Grandma made you that warm chocolate drink from Spain."

Gerard smiled sleepily.

"Mmm, sounds good..."

He murmured as he swung his legs out of the bed, shivering at the cold air on his bare skin.

"Could y' pass me m' trousers please?"

He pointed to the thin cotton pants on the chair in the corner. Michael grabbed them and handed them over.

"The kitchen smells like wonderful spices and it's so warm in there."

"I could sit in there instead..."

Gerard said absently as he struggled into his trousers.

"I don't 'ave t' sit in the parlour."

"Yeah ya do. Grandma's orders."

Gerard finally got his trousers up and tied a piece of frayed string around then to keep them in place because they were too big on him.

"Can y' grab me m'..."

He started to say before a coughing fit ripped through him. The worst of his illness was passed now, but his chest still felt thick and clogged up in the mornings, causing him to cough and loose his breath. He doubled over, coughing black spots over the floor.

"I got you Gee."

Mikey grabbed the boy and lifted him up. He carried his brother and his walking stick out of the room and up the stairs. Other servants were milling around and he wished them merry Christmas as he passed. He got to the parlor and was surprised to see Frank.

"Merry Christmas M' Lord."

"Merry Christmas Michael...Gerard."

Gerard lifted his head from where he was resting it on Mikey's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Sir."

Frank gave a tight smile to Gerard. He looked so small in Michael’s arms. Michael made his way to the lounge and placed Gerard there. He covered him with the rich quilts.

"I will get you something to eat and drink Gee."

Michael bowed to Frank and then left. Frank sat down in his father's chair facing the boy.

"How are you feeling today?"

"A little better..."

Gerard shivered slightly, despite the quilts and the roaring fire in the grate.

"Jus' cold Sir."

"It's in your bones isn't it?"

Gerard looked up through his hair that had fallen limply in front of his face.

"Yessir."

Frank thought so. He was about to say something else when Michael returned with a tray. it had a bowl of broth on it and a steaming cup of something sweet smelling.

"What is that in the cup?"

"Warm chocolate M'Lord."

Frank realized that the boy would not drink coffee. He watched as he took a small sip.

"Is it good?"

Gerard nodded slightly.

"Yessir. Very good Sir."

He smiled before taking another sip.

"Perhaps I will have some instead of coffee this morning."

Gerard offered a smile but didn't reply...it hadn't been a question after all. He took another sip then reached out to place the cup on the table next to him as he felt his chest tighten again. The second the cup was securely set on a small red coaster, Gerard fell into another coughing fit, his vision blurring as he doubled over in the chair. Frank ran over to the boy. Seeing him like that cemented his idea. He was going to do what he could to fix the boy that he broke.

*

*

*

"Well is that everything?"

Lady Iero looked around at all the presents. She had shocked many of her servants by giving them gifts this year including Gerard. She gifted him with new warm clothing and a quilt for his bed. Don and Donna also had a gift for their boys. They were expecting again.

"Actually...I have one more gift mother."

Frank stood up and walked over to Don and Donna.

"Donna, I was cruel to your son as so caused him great pain in his body as well as his heart. I would like to fix at least one of these problems. I have found a convalescing home in a more summer like location. I would like to take him there for a few months to aid in his recuperation. I talked to the doctor and he said that the fresh warm air would do him well."

Donna looked at Don and then back at Frank.

"Well M'Lord, I believe that is up to him."

Frank nodded and turned to the boy.

"Will you allow me to gift this to you Gerard?"

Gerard's eyes widened and he swallowed heavily.

"Y' want t' take me away Sir?"

"No, I want to bring you somewhere that you can get better faster. Where the air is cleaner and you can be warm. I want to make up for what I put you through all those years."

Gerard looked at his family, his newly _complete_  family, and thought about leaving them. He wasn't sure if he could. He looked back at Frank.

"It wouldn' be fer ever...would it?"

"No no, it would not be forever, just till you are breathing better."

"Would you be going with him?"

Frank turned to Donna.

"I would. I have continued you work there and I would be responsible for him."

Gerard sighed slightly, giving himself another small coughing fit before looking up at Frank.

"Could I come back when me little brother or sister is 'ere?.

"Oh I don't think it will be that long, but yes, we can aim for then. It will be close to summer by then."

Gerard bit his lip for a moment, his brow furrowing as he considered the offer.

"I think you should go son.'

"I agree with Don."

Gerard sighed again, his head dropping.

"A'ight...I'll go."

He shivered slightly and pulling his blanket closer around himself.

Frank smiled.

"Wonderful. We will leave at the end of the week."

Gerard nodded, face almost hidden in the blanket now.

"Yessir."

"Well now I declare a full holiday for everyone so relax for the day till dinner at least."

Lady Iero smiled from her seat by the fire. She was surprised, but happy to see the change in her previously so disagreeable son.

"Well that sounds like a wonderful idea..."

She looked over at Donna.

"Are you quite comfortable dear?"

She nodded toward the younger woman's belly, and her hands that rested gently on it.

"I 'ave 'ad a few back problems, but nothin' too bad M'Lady."

"Ahh...I remember those all too well."

She looked at Frank fondly.

"I will make arrangements for Gerard and I. If you will all excuse me."

Frank bowed to them and then left for his office. Gerard watched him go from the corner of his eye before letting out a small relieved sigh, and relaxing down more in the chair, his eyes feeling heavy and tired.

"And ‘ow are ya feelin’ son?"

Gerard looked up at his father with a weak smile.

"Tired papa...and cold."

"Well ‘ow about you settle in wit’ ya new quilt and clothing by the fire place an’ git some sleep."

"I'll stay with you Gee."

Michael smiled at his younger brother.Gerard nodded, yawning wide until it turned into another heavy coughing fit that had him doubled over and struggling for breath, his thin pale fingers gripping tight to his quilt as he shook with it.

"I got you Gee."

Michael held Gerard tightly. Gerard continued to cough violently for another minute or so before going limp in Michael's arms, his breathing finally evening out as he slipped into darkness, sleep taking him under. Michael was at a loss. He looked at his parents, but they had no words and Michael didn't want to make Donna upset because of the baby. He wished he had someone strong to lean on though. Lady Iero sighed sadly.

"I will leave you all to relax...keep him warm, he does not need to get another chill."

She stood and quietly left the room.

"What happened?"

Patrick said from the parlor door, hat and gloves still in hand as he had just arrived after spending the morning with his own family.

"Patrick."

Michael didn't mean for it to slip out like that, but he was so tired of trying to be strong and now with Gerard asleep and everyone out of the room, he felt like he could break down a bit.

Patrick crossed the room, dropping his hat and gloves on the table just inside the door as he passed.

"Is he bad today Mikey?"

Sitting on the low table in front of the brothers and looking concerned eyes over the sleeping boy.

"No 'e seems to not be getting better. I 'ope what Fr...M'Lord will 'elp 'im out."

Patrick tilted his head and looked at Michael, resisting the urge to reach out and push a stray hair behind the boy's ear.

"What do you mean?...what is Frank going to do?"

"Well ‘e is goin’ to take Gee away to a warmer place to give ‘is lungs a better chance to clear up."

Patrick's eyebrows rose.

"Frank. _Frank_  is taking Gerard away?"

"No no no, ‘e asked Gerard if ‘e wanted to go. ‘e also asked papa and Donna too."

Patrick frowned slightly, humming to indicate that he had heard.

Gerard whimpered, tensing up in his sleep, his face screwing up as a tear slipped from his eye. Michael looked at his brother and just broke down. Patrick moved over quickly to sit next to Michael, putting an arm around him and pulling the boy into his side.

"Shh shh Mikey...Gerard will be alright...please don't cry sweetheart."

He murmured, wrapping both arms around the brothers.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be..."

Michael pulled away from the young Lord.

"No Mikey...don't apologize..."

Patrick sighed, moving back to his place on the table, but reaching out and taking Michael's hand gently in his.

"You never have to be sorry for showing your emotions to me...that's what friends are for after all."

"Friends? We’re friends?"

Patrick smiled softly, squeezing Michael's hand and gently running his thumb across the boy's knuckles.

"Very good friends...I hope?"

He looked into Michael's eyes and almost lost his breath...his world seemed to stand still for a moment, until Gerard let out a pained whine, shuffling closer into his brother's chest, and breaking whatever spell Patrick had found himself under. He blinked, feeling his cheeks warm up a little.

"Oh...uh...actually I ‘ave a gift for ya...to thank ya for saving my brother."

"You do?...you didn't have to do that."

"It's not much...it's in my room."

Michael gently places Gerard's head on the pillow and rises.

"I can get it if you like."

Patrick nodded.

"Alright...I'll watch over Gerard for you."

Michael nodded and quickly left. Patrick sighed as he reached into the inside pocket of his waistcoat and pulled out a small box, wrapped in red paper. He set it on the table beside him and looked over at Gerard's small sleeping form.

"Do you think I should tell him?"

He murmured quietly, to which he only received a small whining noise in reply. He sighed again.

"Thank you for your advice."

He chuckled before looking toward the door as he heard footsteps approach. Michael returns with his hand behind his back.

"Um...it isn't much, but ‘ere."

He hands Patrick a crudely cloth wrapped gift. Patrick smiled wide as he accepted it.

"Thank you Mikey..."

He picked up the little box from beside him and held it out.

"Here...Merry Christmas."

Mikey opened the well wrapped box feeling ashamed of his gift. He wanted to wait till Patrick unwrapped his, but he knew better. He opened the box and gasped. It was a fob.

"Oh no."

Patrick's smile slipped.

"You don't like it..."

He said disappointedly.

"I could get you something else."

"No no no, I mean, I like it...but it's too good fer the likes a me."

Patrick shook his head at that, reaching out to carefully take the brushed silver pocket watch out of its box.

"Nonsense Mikey. You told me a while back that you were always late for dinner, and now you don't need to be. See, it has a chain so you can hang it around your neck, inside your shirt, and it is strong so it is unlikely to break..."

He showed Michael the chain.

"But if you really don't want it..."

He trailed off, lowering his hands to leave the watch in the younger man's...his eyes lowering too.

"I do want it, I really do...I just...Patrick, I'm just a servant, not even an apprentice, but a servant who digs in the dirt. Wouldn't you rather give it to someone that you really care about? Someone that is worth it?"

Patrick looked up with confusion in his eyes.

"But I _do_  care about you...and you are most _definitely_  worth it."

He took the watch out of its box again and held it by its chain.

"Here, let me...please?"

He held it up to put over Michael's head and waited for the boy to bow his head a little. Mikey swallowed and ducked a bit as he felt the cold chain land on his neck. When he brought his head back up he was really close to Patrick's face. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Thank you Sir."

Patrick smiled softly, getting lost in the boy's eyes for a moment until a wheeze from Gerard snapped him back to reality and he blushed and sat back, lowering his hands and chuckling quietly.

"I guess it's my turn now."

He said, picking up the cloth-wrapped gift and feeling its solid weight in his hands. Mikey was nervous. What he gave Patrick was nowhere near worth what he was given. He wanted to take it back. Patrick carefully untied the piece of string that held the cloth in place, and dropped it on the table. He turned the parcel over in his hands and moved the edges of fabric aside before a soft, awed gasp left his lips. There in his hands was a small carved wooden owl. He looked up at Michael with tears in his eyes.

"You made this for... _me_?"

"Yeah, I know it ain't fancy or nothin', but I..."

Michael was knocked over by Patrick's body lunging for him in a hug. They landed on the lounge opposite Gerard. Michael looked up into Patrick's eyes.

"I guess you like it?"

Patrick grinned, squeezing the boy beneath him a little.

"Like it?...I _love_  it. No one has ever made me something like this before. I will treasure it always..."

He reached one hand up to brush Michael's hair from his face.

"...as I will you."

He murmured quietly, looking into the boy's eyes.

"P-Patrick?"

Michael felt his breath hitch. No one had ever looked at him like Patrick was looking at him now. Patrick was lost again, staring into those beautiful eyes.

"M-Mikey? *cough* What's going on?"

Gerard choked out weakly from the other seat.

"Uh...maybe we should...talk somewhere else?"

Michael pushed Patrick off him.

"Everything is fine Gee, you can go back to sleep."

Quickly he grabbed Patrick's hand and pulled him into the music salon closing the doors. Patrick looked at the doors, then back at Michael before stepping in closer to him.

"I like you Mikey, and I think you like me too?"

"I'm not allowed to."

Michael was using the doors to hold himself up. His legs felt like they could give way any moment.

"Who says?"

Patrick quirked an eyebrow before tucking Michael's hair behind his left ear again.

"You are...you and I'm..."

Michael looked away.

"...nobody, just a servant."

"I don't see you that way..."

Patrick said softly, touching Michael's chin and gently urging him to turn back.

"I never have."

Michael looked back at the man in front of him. He had much to say, but nothing was coming to his mind or lips.

"I really like you Mikey, but if you want me to stop...if you want me to leave you alone..."

Patrick sighed.

"...then just say stop, and I will."

"Kiss me."

It wasn't what he meant to say. It was the last thing he should have said. Now he will get thrown out, lose his home, his family, everything he knows and loves over one simple slip. Patrick smiled and gently cupped Michael's cheeks. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to the boy's. Michael wondered how he would react to his first kiss, but one reaction he never thought he would do is whimper. Patrick kept the kiss light and chaste...not attempting to deepen it for fear of overstepping with the clearly innocent boy.

Michael didn't know what to do next. Maybe he was bad at this. Maybe it was being done out of pity or it was a joke. Patrick smiled softly as he parted their lips and leaned his forehead against Michael's.

"Your lips taste so sweet..."

He whispered.

"...like candy canes."

"It's Elena’s tea. She put the candy canes in it to sweeten it."

Patrick smiled and pressed a small peck to Michael's lips again.

"No..."

He shook his head slightly.

"I think it's you."

"Me? I'm nothin’ special."

"You are to me."

"What about Lady Lindsey or Lady Jamia?"

Patrick chuckled quietly.

"They do not interest me... _you_  interest me."

"I don't understand, you could have anyone, why me?"

Michael was so confused. He could not believe this was happening to him.

" _Because_  Michael James Way..."

Patrick pulled the boy firmly against his chest and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I am not attracted to woman, and I have basically been in love with you for as long as I have known the difference between boys and girls...so please, relax about the Master servant thing...yes?"

Michael just stared at Patrick. He had been in love with him? Patrick realized that Michael was at a loss for words so he just slid his hand into the back of the boy's hair and pressed their lips firmly together again. Michael melted into the kiss. He tried to recall everything that the older man had said, but at this point he just didn't care. He would enjoy whatever this was for as long as he had it.


	8. The Countryside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So have you ever been to a festival...sorry, that was stupid to ask, of course you haven't."
> 
> Frank looked out the window and blushed slightly. Gerard chewed his lip for a moment then asked quietly.
> 
> "What's it like?"
> 
> "Well it's colorful and there is music and dancing and jugglers. There are special foods to eat and jesters and sometimes a fire eater."
> 
> Gerard frowned in confusion.
> 
> "Someone eats...fire?"
> 
> "Yes and it is spectacular even in the day time."
> 
> "It sounds dangerous."
> 
> "That is part of the fun though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So do you think that Frank is going to keep his word and be nice to Gerard or is he going to ust keep hurting him? Guess you'll have to read the chapter to find out huh? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time stamp: January***_

 

Gerard missed his family, but being in Italy for the few weeks had been a lot more pleasant than the cold of an English winter. The air was warm and the staff at the villa were friendly, but he got the distinct impression that they hadn't been told that he was a servant too...they treated him the same way they treated Frank. Gerard wasn't complaining of course, not that that would do much good any way, as he didn't speak Italian and they didn't speak English, but he just thought it a little odd that Frank hadn't told them. Gerard hadn't seen much of Frank, but he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. At least the warm weather seemed to be helping his breathing somewhat, so he supposed that he had Frank to thank for that. He was sitting on the terrace at the rear of the villa, under the shade of a parasol, with a blanket wrapped around him as he stared out at the beautiful scenery when the door to his left opened, breaking him out of his musings. He turned to look, and saw Frank coming toward him.

"Oh, 'ello sir."

"Good afternoon Gerard, how are you feeling today?"

"A little better sir...warmer."

"Good, that's good."

Frank dropped into the seat next to Gerard.

"I am tired."

Gerard nodded slightly, not knowing what to say as he'd never actually sat and talked to the older man alone before...it made him nervous. He let his eyes drift back up to the view...it really was quite lovely.

"We should go into town tonight. There is a festival that I think you would enjoy."

Gerard looked over in confusion.

"O' course sir..."

He nodded, figuring that his Master wanted him there to fetch him drinks or something. There were other servants at the villa who were better suited to the task, and who didn't run out of breath every few steps they took, but this was Frank, so Gerard had been expecting this "rest and recuperation" trip to turn into just another way to put him in his place...he was surprised it had taken this long actually.

"Wha'ever y' need sir."

"Gerard...you are here as my guest, so there is no need for formalities, just call me Frank."

"I...I couldn't Sir..."

Gerard said quietly, eyes dropping to his lap.

"Y' me Master, Sir."

"Well then as your Lord and Master, I command you to call me Frank."

Gerard swallowed and looked up through his hair.

"Yessir, I mean...Frank."

"Good, now although it is warm out, you should wear a sweater for the trip. Be ready in about two hours to go."

Gerard nodded.

"Yessir..."

He giggled nervously.

"Frank. That's goin' t' be 'ard t' get use to."

"You will do fine."

Frank got up and stretched.

"I will meet you at the front in a bit. I have more work to do before we go."

Frank patted Gerard on the shoulder and then left. Gerard frowned, he was very confused, this was not the Frank he'd grown to know and fear. Sighing softly, he decided he could relax for a while before he needed to get ready to go. He rested his head back and closed his eyes.

 *

*

*

"Sorry about that Gerard, I lost..."

Frank didn't see Gerard in the front like they had planned. He felt bad that he lost track of time while working. He went to see if he was waiting on the veranda. Frank walked out and stopped. Gerard was asleep in the same chair from before. The sun was setting now and it lit his skin a glow. The light breeze moved his hair about and Frank had to admit that the boy was very pretty. He thought about skipping the carnival if the boy was too tired, but he had such hopes of going. He left and told a servant to wake Gerard up and to tell him that he was delayed a bit longer. Then he went to get dressed.

* * *

_"Signore... Signore... si deve svegliare Signore."_

Gerard woke with a start.

"Wha'?...oh, I...I musta fell asleep...sorry."

He shuffled in his seat awkwardly. He tried to understand the gestures of the servant as she tried to get up to rise from the seat.

_"Master Iero stava ancora lavorando in ufficio, così avete ancora tempo per vestirmi per la vostra gita di sera."_

 

Gerard understood "Master Iero” and very little else, but he figured that he had over slept and missed Frank. The servant bowed and left. Gerard shivered as he left the blanket on the chair and headed inside. When he reached the room he'd been staying in, he quickly found one of the warm sweaters that he'd received for Christmas and pulled it on. He still felt that familiar chill inside his body, but the sweater helped a little. He was rather surprised to see that Frank was still there.

"All ready? Sorry again about the delay, hope you were not waiting long."

Frank walked up in a light coat. Gerard was confused and then wondered if the servant was trying to tell him that Frank was going to be late.

"Come, let's go."

Frank led Gerard to the carriage. Gerard hugged his arms around himself as he settled into his seat. He wanted to ask about the festival, but was scared of crossing the line with his Master by speaking before being spoken to.

"So have you ever been to a festival...sorry, that was stupid to ask, of course you haven't."

Frank looked out the window and blushed slightly. Gerard chewed his lip for a moment then asked quietly.

"What's it like?"

"Well it's colorful and there is music and dancing and jugglers. There are special foods to eat and jesters and sometimes a fire eater."

Gerard frowned in confusion.

"Someone eats...fire?"

"Yes and it is spectacular even in the day time."

"It sounds dangerous."

"That is part of the fun though."

Frank chuckled. Gerard hummed slightly as he thought about it.

"Maybe it'll warm me up."

He said quietly, his eyes turning to the beautiful scenery they were passing through.

"You never know."

Frank smiled as the carriage continued down the cobble stone road toward the town. Gerard shivered in his seat, wishing he had thought to bring a blanket for the short journey.

"Cold?"

Frank reached under the seat and pulled out a warm quilt.

Gerard turned to look at Frank, and smiled gratefully.

"Yes. Thank you s...Frank."

Frank tucked the quilt around the boy's body.

Gerard shivered again and pulled the blanket in tighter.

"Thank you."

He murmured, his cheeks flushing slightly. Frank watched the boy staring out the window. His eyes seemed to be full of wonder and youth despite being almost 17 now. Gerard saw the little town coming into sight and gasped as he saw colored ribbons and lanterns lit and heard the first strains of happy music playing on the air. If it weren't for the blanket wrapped around him, Gerard would probably have leaned out of the carriage window for a better look...he couldn't help bouncing in his seat a little though. Frank laughed at how excited Gerard looked. The carriage stopped and the door opened. Gerard almost fell out of the carriage in his haste to untangle himself from the blanket.

"Slow down Gee....uh, Gerard, we have plenty of time."

Gerard froze for a second at the familiar name, his eyes widening as he sat back down.

"I's sorry sir..."

He said shakily, his eyes dropping automatically to the floor.

"I's gettin' ahead o' meself."

"No no no, no apologies. You are having fun. I just...I have not seen you ever act this excited before, even when you were a kid and..."

Gerard kept his head down, pulling the blanket around him again and trying to disguise the shakes that were taking over his body...whether from his chill, or from the fear of punishment, he wasn't entirely certain.

"Hey relax."

Frank put an arm around the boy.

"You are fine; no one is going to yell at you. Now if you will put on your sweater, we can get going."

Gerard nodded slightly, keeping his head down.

"Yessir."

Frank helped the boy on with the sweater and then they made their way into town and the carnival. Gerard kept his head lowered, arms wrapped around his thin body as he walked half a step behind his Master. Frank rolled his eyes and backed up placing his arm around the boy once again. Gerard let out a small surprised squeak, his eyes widening and darting up to look at Frank, who was considerably closer to him than Gerard ever recalled him being before. He stiffened, stumbling slightly as his heart raced in his chest. He really didn't understand what was happening right now.

"Come on, let's get you something warm to drink."

The found a stand where they had the warm chocolate that Gerard had at Christmas.

"Y-you don't 'ave to Sir."

"We need to warm you up."

Frank pulled out a few lira.

_"Posso avere una tazza di cioccolato caldo e un caffè espresso per favore."_

**"May I have one cup of warm chocolate and one espresso please."**

Gerard wished he understood...it was a very pretty language.

The man nodded and quickly made the drinks. He then handed them to Frank.

"Grazie."

He handed the warm chocolate to Gerard.

"Thank y' Sir."

Gerard said softly, taking the mug with lightly trembling fingers.

"Come let's sit for a bit and watch the jugglers."

Gerard nodded, wrapping both hands around the mug to try to warm his cold fingers as they headed toward a fountain where other people were sitting around the edge.

The jugglers were wowing the crowd with their act and their colorful costumes. The children clapped and danced about to the music accompanying them. Gerard smiled as he sipped his warm chocolate and watched the entertainers. He was starting to relax again. The chocolate was thick and sweet and he was feeling a little warmer inside. He sighed softly in content.

"Good?"

Gerard nodded.

"Yessir...thank you."

Frank sighed; the boy would need more time.

"So after this, what would you like to do?"

Gerard shrugged slightly.

"Maybe..."

He wasn't sure if his opinion was really wanted, or if his Master was just asking for appearances sake. He continued quietly, eyes dropping to stare into his drink.

"Maybe get something to...eat?"

"Alright, it is close to supper time."

Frank stood up and spied another cart.

"Wait here; I will bring you something back."

Gerard looked up.

"Y' don' 'ave to Sir...I should be doin' the fetchin'."

"Nonsense, enjoy the show, I will be right back."

"Yessir."

Gerard watched Frank walk off toward the cart, he couldn't figure out what he was up to and was scared that this was all some sort of trick...maybe he was going to go back to England and leave Gerard behind...alone.

*

*

*

The line was long, but Frank could tell why once the food was passed into his hands. He carried them back to the boy along with two cold drinks.

"Here we are."

Frank handed the boy the savory treat in his hands.

"Careful, it is quite hot."

Gerard nodded slightly.

"Thank y' Sir."

He said quietly, not really trusting his voice to not shake right now. Frank sat down next to Gerard and made sure his own was wrapped properly.

"So you want to carefully break it in half."

Frank demonstrated and the air was filled with tomatoes, cheese, and meat. Gerard inhaled as heavily as his poor lungs would allow, a small smile slipping onto his face. His tummy chose that moment to rumble quite loudly, making him blush and giggle slightly. He carefully copied what Frank had done.

"Like this?"

"Very good. Now I didn't know what kind of filling to get you, but I remembered that you liked Elena's sausage stew so I chose sausage for you. I hope that is alright."

Gerard nodded slightly.

"Thank y' Sir."

He took a small bite, and followed it with a moan of appreciation, his eyes fluttering closed as he savored the slightly spicy taste.

"That good huh, better than purple asparagus?"

Gerard giggled quietly.

"It is Sir...thank y'."

"Good, I'm glad."

Frank sat with the boy as they ate. Soon the show was over and both of them were sated.

"Shall we walk around a bit?"

"Yessir, if y' want to Sir."

Gerard nodded softly with his eyes down as he pushed himself up onto his feet and wrapped his arms around himself for warmth.

"Come on, I know the place I want to go."

Frank brought Gerard to the coat shop next to where he found the calzones. Gerard looked at the shopfront in confusion.

"You need a coat sir?"

Frank took the boy's hand and led him into the shop.

_"Buon pomeriggio signori, cosa posso fare per te?"_

**Good afternoon Gentlemen, what can I do for you?**

_"Ho bisogno di un cappotto caldo per il mio amico qui."_

**I need a warm coat for my friend here.**

_"Naturalmente, Signore, di che colore pensavi?"_

**Of course Sir, did you have a color in mind?**

Frank looked at Gerard carefully. Gerard chewed on his lip. He had no idea what was being said, or why Frank was looking at him. He felt slightly uncomfortable and shuffled his feet, looking down at the tiled floor.

_"Penso che qualcosa di bello in nero e lungo modo che incornicia lui."_

**"I think something nice in black and long so that it frames him."**

_"Ho appena la cosa signore."_

**I have just the thing.**

The man beckoned them to follow to a section in the back.

_"Che ne dici questo uno?"_

**How about this one?**

Frank looked at the coat that the man held up. He then turned to Gerard.

"What do you think _piccolo principe_?"

Gerard looked up with his confusion clearly painted all over his face.

"Sir?"

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, yessir...I think it'll look nice on ya."

_"Quanto tempo ci vorrà per adattarlo?"_

**"How long will it take to tailor it?"**

_"Un giorno o due signore."_

**"A day or two Sir."**

_"CE la fai in 12 ore per un prezzo migliore?"_

**"Can you make it in 12 hours for a better price?"**

_"Sì, Signore, io posso."_

**"Yes Sir, I can."**

_"Si prega di fare quindi"._

**"Please do”**

_"Sarà necessario misurare lui signore."_

**"I will need to measure him Sir."**

_"Naturalmente e misurare me troppo, non voglio fargli sapere è un dono."_

**"Of course and measure me too, I do not want him to know it is a gift."**

_"Un regalo per il piccolo principe"?_

**"A gift for the Little Prince?"**

_"Sì..."_

**"Yes..."**

Frank looked at Gerard and smiled.

_"... .per il piccolo principe."_

**"...for the Little Prince."**

Gerard was still at a loss, looking between the two men. He had a feeling that they were talking about him, but he had no idea why.

_"Vieni e Seguimi per favore."_

**"Come follow me please."**

Frank takes Gerard's hand and they head to the back of the store where the work room is. First the keeper measures Frank.

_"Va bene piccolo principe, sei prossimo."_

**"Alright Little Prince, you are next."**

He smiles at Gerard.

Gerard looked at Frank.

"Sir?"

"Go on Gee."

Gerard tipped his head to the right a little.

"Y' want _me_  t' get measured Sir?"

"Yes Gerard, go on."

Gerard blinked rapidly for a moment then nodded.

"Yessir."

He didn't understand, but this was his Master, so he would do as he was told. He stepped over to the Italian man and tried not to shake too much as the man started to measure him...he wasn't too keen on having a stranger touching him, even in this professional setting. The man was quick and efficient and soon Gerard and Frank were on their way back to the villa with two full stomachs and one confused heart.


	9. Change of Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What...what changed?"
> 
> "You...seeing how everyone cared about you and the fact that I only did once I saw your face...I knew that had to do something or I was going to end up hurting someone even worse than I did you."
> 
> Gerard was confused.
> 
> "But...but y' hated me. How could anythin' t' do wit me make y' wanna change?"
> 
> I never hated you, but I didn’t value you as a person or as a life. That was my mistake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I was asked why we stopped translating the Italian. That one scene was a lot of convo that it was important for _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ to understand, but the rest we thought her reactions would be better if she didn't fully understand, even though she had the concept down from our notes. ^-^
> 
> This chapter contains lots of emotions so get your tissues ready. :(
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard woke up to coughing...only this time, it wasn't him.

He struggled to sit up in his bed, looking around his dark room. It took him a moment to remember where he was, as this room was so much...more than his tiny, bare box room, back at the Iero estate.

The coughing had stopped again, and Gerard listened to the quiet villa for any signs of life...he heard none. Laying back down, he tried to fall back to sleep, but after a while he realized that it was not going to happen.

Gerard thought about how different things were here, not just the weather and the fact that he could not understand what anyone said, but also Frank. Frank was kind and generous, patient and understanding here...traits Gerard _never_  thought he'd be able to associate with his Master. Gerard had thought it was a trick at first, a ploy to gain Gerard's trust before Frank did something truly nasty...but no, he was starting to think that wasn't right, and that maybe Frank really had changed.

The coughing started up again and Gerard decided to go check on whoever it was, as they sounded like they could be ill...and he knew better than anyone that having someone with you, to take care of you, was very important to your recovery.

Gerard climbed out of bed, pulling on his robe and picking up his cane. He left his room and stepped into the hallway. He heard the coughing coming from his right and realized that it could only be Frank. Gerard took a steadying breath, then walked over to Frank's bedroom door and knocked.

*knock knock*

"Frank?...are you alright?"

"*cough cough* Fine, just a *cough cough* tickle in my throat."

"Can I...can I get you anything Frank?"

"No I..."

A violent coughing fit hit him and he doubled over.

Gerard frowned then decided that if Frank was really as changed as he seemed, then he would be alright with accepting some help.

"I'm comin' in Frank..."

He opened the door and stepped inside before Frank could argue. He crossed over to the bed.

"You're sick Frank!"

He exclaimed.

"I'm gonna fetch y' somethin' for y' throat. Please lay down, I'll be back in a minute."

He turned to go. Frank tried to protest, but a wave of nausea hit him along with dizziness and he vomited over the side the bed. Gerard turned back at the noise, his eyes going wide.

"Oh no, Frank..."

He crossed back to the bed and perched on the edge, gently stroking Frank's back, soothingly.

"Relax, y'll be alright."

He waited for Frank to finish vomiting.

"Ugh, I feel like death."

"Lay back Frank, I'll get y' somethin', then I'll clean this up."

Gerard gently pushed Frank to lay back before using the sleeve of his robe to wipe Frank's mouth, then head out of the room.

He walked as quick as he could, leaning heavily on his cane and having to pause for breath here and there until he reached the kitchen. It was still dark so all of the staff were likely asleep, but that was better Gerard guessed, as he wouldn't be able to tell them what he needed anyway. Gerard looked around until he found a jug of water in the icebox, three lemons in amongst other fruit in a bowl, and a small bottle of honey in the cabinet near the stove. Gerard spent a couple of minutes trying to work the stove and sighed in relief when it finally lit. He put some of the water into a pan, squeezed the juice of two of the lemons into the water and added a generous amount of honey before setting the pan on the stove to heat. He stirred it with a big wooden spoon, tasting it occasionally until steam started to rise and the mixture started to bubble slightly, then he took it off of the stove, which took another minute to turn off, then poured the drink into a large blue painted mug. Gerard carefully carried the mug back through the house, pausing again along the way until he reached Frank's room. He knocked again, then entered quietly.

"I'm sorry I took so long Frank...I couldn't figure the stove..."

He walked to the bedside, avoiding the puddle of vomit on the floor, and set the mug on Frank's nightstand.

"Let me 'elp y' sit up."

He turned a soft smile toward Frank. Frank groaned as he felt the pillows propped up behind him. He was given a steaming cup of something. He sniffed it lightly.

"I smell honey and see lemons. I think...yeah, Elena made this for me when I was a kid."

"Yeah, grandma taught me...I hope I made it right..."

Gerard supported the mug from beneath as Frank held it in unsteady hands.

"Small sips please Frank."

Frank nodded and did as he was told.

"This is good. It feels nice on my sore throat."

"G-good."

Gerard continued to hold the base of the mug as Frank sipped...he would clean up the mess on the floor when Frank was done.

Frank finished the liquid and felt better.

"I think I can lie down again."

Gerard nodded and took the mug, carefully setting it on the nightstand before helping Frank to get comfy.

"Try t' sleep Frank...I'll be as quiet as I can cleanin' this up."

He said softly before walking over to the water closet to fetch a towel and a wet wash cloth.

"Gerard...do you mind...I mean...can you stay with me?"

Gerard looked back from the water closet door.

"If y' want, but I gotta clean this up first, else it'll smell in 'ere."

"I can call a servant."

"I _am_  a servant."

Gerard said quietly, his eyes dropping to the floor as he walked back to the bed with the towel and cloth and got awkwardly down onto his knees.

Frank reached down, but a dizzy spell hit him and he only lightly touched Gerard's head.

"No Geeee, you are my guesssss"

"Frank!..."

Gerard gasped and grabbed him as Frank pitched forward.

"Easy there..."

He lay Frank back and looked at him seriously.

"Y' nearly fell outta y' bed."

Frank held onto Gerard.

"Please...stay."

Gerard sighed.

"I ain't goin' nowhere, but I gotta sort this."

He nodded toward the half cleaned floor...at least it was tiled and not carpeted like back in England, he thought absently. Frank rang a cord near his head. Within a moment a servant appeared.

"Qual è il vostro bisogno Sir?"

"Si prega di girare giù il letto per gli ospiti e poi Pulisci tutto."

"Yes Sir, Sir molto buono."

The servant left.

Gerard looked at Frank curiously.

"What did you...I mean if you don't mind me asking...what did you say to her?"

Before Frank could answer the servant returned.

"Tutto fatto Signore."

"Grazie."

Then the servant began to clean up the mess. Frank moved to the other side of the bed holding Gerard's hand.

"Come with me."

Gerard frowned in confusion.

"Where to?"

Frank just gave Gerard a weak smile and pulled him out of the bedroom to another room. The bed was set for them. Frank climbed in and then shifted over.

Gerard swallowed.

"Y' want me to..."

He waved his free hand at the bed.

"I could sleep on the floor if y' don' wanna be alone."

"Don't be silly, please get in. I don’t want to be alone."

Gerard sighed.

"Alrigh', but I got cold feet, just t' warn y'."

"I can fix that."

Frank pulled on the cord and the servant appeared again.

"Qual è il vostro bisogno Sir?"

"Si prega di mettersi un letto caldo per noi."

"Yes Sir, Sir molto buono."

The servant left again.

Gerard frowned, looking down...he didn't like not understanding what people were saying. The servant returned with a warming pan. She slipped it under the blankets.

"There, no cold feet."

Gerard gasped slightly then sighed, a smile slipping onto his face.

"Thank you Frank."

He said quietly, a slight blush coloring his neck and ears.

Frank pulled Gerard in and snuggled him into his chest.

"When I was little, I used to do this with...your brother. We did this when either one of us got sick."

Gerard looked at Frank with surprise.

"You _did_?...but...but you..."

His words fell off...he didn't want nice Frank to go away and nasty Frank to return if he mentioned how Frank had always treated staff...for as long as he could remember anyway.

"I can't explain what happened to me. I wish I had an excuse, but it’s as if I suddenly realized where I stood and where he stood, but back when you were first born, we were...best friends."

"You were?...I never knew."

"Yes...and now I regret my behavior and where it led. I...I had no sympathy for when his mother died and I never understood how it felt till I lost my father, but even then I was more angry that I could not keep up my boyish way of life. I didn't want to grow up."

"What...what changed?"

"You...seeing how everyone cared about you and the fact that I only did once I saw your face...I knew that had to do something or I was going to end up hurting someone even worse than I did you."

Gerard was confused.

"But...but y' hated me. How could anythin' t' do wit me make y' wanna change?"

I never hated you, but I didn’t value you as a person or as a life. That was my mistake."

Gerard sighed, turning his head away as much as he could with Frank still holding onto him.

"Y' should get some sleep...Sir."

He murmured softly, closing his eyes.

"Yes."

Frank settled in hoping that the boy heard his words and his meaning behind them. He guessed he would find out in the morning…although he noticed that he was calling him Sir again instead of Frank. Still he was too tired to question it right now and drifted off.

*

*

*

‘Oh fuck.’ Frank woke up feeling worse than he had last night. He was cold and clammy to the touch, but he felt like he was on fire, he also realized that he spoke out loud, but no sound came. Gerard woke up and groaned slightly at how wonderfully warm he felt...it had been a long time since he'd felt that. He turned his head and saw Frank. For a second he panicked, not remembering last night...but then it came back to him and he realized just how ill Frank looked.

"Y' look worse sir...I'd ask someone f' some medicine for y', but I don't think they'd understand me."

Frank tried to say something, but the words got caught in his chest and he suddenly couldn't breathe. He groped for Gerard. Gerard's eyes widened and he moved to sit up, carefully pulling Frank up with him as best he could.

"Easy sir, take it easy."

He rubbed his hand on Frank's back firmly...like Mikey does for him when he's sick. He missed Mikey. Frank clung to Gerard scared and crying. He had never felt like this before. Gerard wasn't sure what to do except to hold Frank...so that's what he did. He held him and stroked his back and spoke soft and calm to him.

"Don' cry sir, y' gonna be alrigh'. I'm 'ere sir."

Frank tried to find his voice, but there was nothing. Gerard frowned concernedly.

"Sir?...'ave y' lost y' voice?"

Frank tried again...nothing. Gerard sighed.

"Well this in't good!...y' needs a doctor, and I don' know how to ask for one."

Frank shook his head. He needed to make Gerard understand.

"Hmmm, maybe if I drag one o' the staff in 'ere, they'd see you was sick and fetch a doctor."

Gerard mused. Frank nodded and pointed to the cord. Gerard smiled and reached up, pulling on the cord...he'd kind of always wanted to do that. The servant arrived and looked at the situation.

"Qual è il vostro bisogno Sir?"

Gerard looked at Frank, then back at the woman.

"Um, Frank's sick...needs a doctor."

He said slowly and loudly, pointing to Frank and gesturing to his throat...hoping the woman understood. The woman looked at both men. She saw that her Master could not speak and left the room. Gerard looked at Frank.

"Did she understand me?"

Frank just nodded and then coughed shivering. Gerard moved closer, pulling up the blankets more and wrapping them, and his arms, around Frank's body.

"Easy sir, try t' relax."

Frank coughed again and clutched on to Gerard.

Gerard rubbed at Frank's back, rocking him gently and starting to hum a tune quietly, trying to calm his Master. After a minute he began to sing the words softly, the words Elena had taught him.

"Drink to me only with thine eyes, And I will pledge with mine; Or leave a kiss within the cup, And I'll not ask for wine. The thirst that from the soul doth rise, Doth crave a drink divine; But might I of Jove's nectar sup, I would not change for thine.

I sent thee late a rosy wreath, Not so much honoring thee As giving it a hope that there It could not withered be; But thou thereon didst only breathe And sent'st it back to me, Since when it grows and smells, I swear, Not of itself, but thee.

Drink to me only with thine eyes, And I will pledge with mine; Or leave a kiss within the cup, And I'll not ask for wine. The thirst that from the soul doth rise, Doth crave a drink divine; But might I of Jove's nectar sup, I would not change for thine."

Frank was taken back. Gerard had a beautiful singing voice. Why was he wasting his time being a servant when he could have been a parlor singer? Frank had to talk to Patrick when he got back. Patrick would be able to make things right. Frank started to gesture with his hands for Gerard to come closer. Gerard moved his face closer to Frank, tilting his head.

"I's sorry sir, I thought that'd help."

Frank reached up and touched Gerard's face. He had so many words for him, but he had no voice to articulate. He looked into Gerard's eyes pleading with him to understand. Gerard swallowed nervously.

"I's really sorry s-sir."

His voice went quiet and his eyes dropped. Frank shook his head and smiled as he pulled the boy closer. Gerard frowned slightly, he didn't understand what was happening.

"I don' understand sir."

It was that moment that Frank realized that he wanted to kiss the boy. He knew he shouldn't. He didn't deserve the kind and gentle creature, but he wanted him so much. Gerard chewed on his lip unsurely, he didn't understand the look Frank was giving him...or why he was so close. Frank continued to stare at the boy with a soft eye willing him to understand. Gerard looked down then back at Frank's eyes.

"I don' know what y' want sir...can y' show me?"

Frank swallowed hard. Would he slap him or worse punch him...even though he was sure the boy was pretty weak still, he nodded and reached up laying a hand on the back of Gerard's neck and pulling him down gently. Gerard's eyes widened. Was this it?...did Frank want to do what Robert used to do to him? If that was it, Gerard knew he had no choice but to obey...Frank was his Master after all. He closed his eyes and let Frank do...whatever he was planning on doing. Frank hesitated. The look in Gerard's eyes was fright. That is not what he wanted. He quickly brought up a cough and rolled over letting go of the boy. He suddenly remembered how the original soot master, which he fired, treated Gerard. He could not believe he almost did the same.

Gerard opened his eyes and looked at Frank.

"S-sir, are y' feelin' worse?"

Frank nodded his head and hunched over further. He couldn't even look at the boy anymore. Gerard reached out and stroked Frank's back.

"Hopef'lly the doctor'll be 'ere soon. Try t' rest sir."

Frank shuddered at the boy's touch. He just pulled the covers up and hid. His shame was growing. Gerard frowned and pulled his hand away.

"Do y' want me t' leave y' alone sir?"

"Giovani Signore posso parlarle un momento?"

She crooked her finger at Gerard. Gerard nodded to the servant and climbed off of the bed, grabbing his cane and following her from the room quietly...maybe Frank just needed to sleep. She brought Gerard into a small room where a little girl was sitting sipping on a cup of warm chocolate.

"Mia nipote può parlare inglese."

Gerard looked from the woman to the little girl, then back.

"I's sorry, I don' understand."

"My zia say I speak English."

Gerard looked back at the little girl in surprise...she had a strong accent, but he could understand her.

"Y' do?...at last, someone I can talk to. Can y' ask when the doctor can come for Master Iero please?...he's real sick."

"He will be here soon."

She put her cup down.

"I talk to Franco for past months."

"Franco?...oh, y' mean Frank..."

Gerard smiled at the girl.

"I's Gerard by the way, what's your name?"

"Arlecchino."

Gerard blinked a couple of times.

"Ar-lec-chino?"

He tried sounding it out. She laughed.

"You can call Chino, iz what Franco call me."

Gerard giggled.

"Chino, that's easier. Y' can call me Gee if y' likes."

"Gee!"

She clapped her hands.

"Franco says nice words for you."

"He does?..."

Gerard asked in surprise.

"Y' sure 'e's talkin' about _me_?"

"Si, he call you his piccolo principe."

Gerard recognized those words...Frank had said them and so had the tailor, he just did not know what they meant.

"Can I ask y' Chino, what does that mean?"

She smiled.

"It mean little prince."

Gerard was shocked...maybe he'd heard Frank wrong, or maybe the translation was wrong.

"Are y' sure?...cos 'e don' see me like that."

He said with a small frown, shaking his head.

"Si, i know. He talk about you and...how he treat you bad and how he make better."

Gerard sat down opposite the girl.

"Did, did 'e say why 'e wants t' make me better?"

She blushed now.

"He say he like you. You bella to him."

Gerard tipped his head to the side curiously.

"I's what?"

Arlecchino thought for a moment.

"You are, how you say, pretty?"

Gerard shook his head.

"No. Y' got it wrong...'e don' think that."

"I have talk to him when he drink. Men speak truth with spirits."

Gerard sighed. Spirits, alcohol...that explained it. Had Frank been under the influence before?...when he'd been about to...do whatever he was going to do?

"Yes, they do."

"I see you do not feel same. He say that too. He say you find him mostro."

Gerard looked up, raising his eyebrows...he didn't really feel like talking that much anymore. He'd known Frank being nice to him was a trick of some sort, and now it seemed clear that his Master just wanted to use him like Robert had. How could he have thought different for even a moment?

"Mostro?"

"Um...scary, bad, mean...thing?"

"Monster..."

Gerard took a moment to realize the word.

"I don' think 'e's a monster...'e's a man...one who's used t' gettin' what 'e wants, that's all."

"What he want?"

She crinkled her nose.

"He give so much and never ask for anything."

Gerard smiled at the girl's naivety.

"You've not known 'im as long as I 'ave."

"Si, but he tell me how he was as a boy and he feel bad about it too."

"Arlecchino bisogno di te per un momento."

The girl looked at her aunt and then back at Gerard. She got up and moved over to him. She took his hand and whispered in his ear.

"Go talk to Franco and listen with this..."

She touched his chest.

"...not this."

She touched his head. She kissed his cheek and then left with a small smile. Gerard frowned slightly, but stood up and headed back to Frank's bedroom, nodding his thanks to the servant on his way out of the room. He walked slowly along the hallway, leaning heavily on his cane. He was tired and needed to rest, but he felt like this was more important than sleep right now.

He reached the door and knocked lightly, then opened it and stepped inside.

"Sir?...are you awake?"

He didn’t want to disturb Frank if he was sleeping. Frank was reading in bed when the knock startled him. He looked up and smiled when he saw the boy. He bade him inside.

"I am a bit better now thank you. The doctor was here."

Frank was raspy, but he could at least talk. Gerard gave a half smile, closing the door quietly and crossing to stand beside the bed.

"That's good Sir. I met Chino, she said I should talk to y', and listen wiv me heart."

Frank was in the middle of taking a drink of water when Gerard said this. He breathed it in an started to cough and choke. Gerard's eyes widened and he crawled quickly onto the bed, taking Frank's glass and setting it down on the nightstand before stroking Frank's back soothingly.

"Easy sir, try t' breathe."

With the boy touching him, it made it even harder. What had the little girl said? She knew so much about him. He was a fool to speak so freely to her, but there was no one else that spoke even the remotest amount of English. Gerard panicked moving his hands away.

"I's sorry sir...did I 'urt y' Sir?"

Frank shook his head. Gerard tentatively replaced his hand.

"Did I say somethin' wrong?"

Again Frank shook his head. He didn't trust what little voice he had. Gerard frowned slightly, then tried something else.

"Do y' want me t' go Sir?"

Frank didn't want that at all. He tried to turn over, but did not realize how close the boy was to him. He turned he pushed the boy over as well as then both landed on their backs in the bed. Gerard gasped, but decided to give Frank the benefit of the doubt. He looked at him with a small smile.

"Y' a'right sir?"

"Yes, I'm good."

Gerard smiled a little wider.

"Tha's good Sir, is there anythin' y' need?"

Frank knew what he needed, but he didn't have the heart to say. He lightly shook his head one more time as he felt himself fall apart inside knowing this boy would never care for him. Soon they would go home...well Gerard would. Frank made a decision to stay in Italy. It would hurt too much to be home, but first he would make sure all was right for the boy.

"Y' should sleep sir, 'elp y' feel better."

"Yes, you are right. Good night Gerard."

Gerard curled up on his side on top of the covers, shivering slightly.

"G'night sir."

Frank wanted to pull him in close, wanted to cover him and make him feel warm and safe, but now he knew that those were two things that he would never mean to the boy and it broke his heart.


	10. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard tilted his head slightly.
> 
> "Where's I goin'?"
> 
> "Home. I believe that you are well enough to go home to the Estate."
> 
> Gerard's eyes lit up.
> 
> "Really sir?...we're goin' 'ome?"
> 
> "You are going home Gerard. I am remaining here."
> 
> "You're stayin'?...can I ask why sir?"
> 
> "Our family business is doing well at home. There is not a need for me to be back there right now...in fact...I may decide to stay here permanently."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I are working through our fics to get the updates done. We are so sorry that it is taking so long, but work, and sickness in the winter kind of suck. :(
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

Frank was thankful that Gerard was distracted by Arlecchino. These past few months had been hard on him now that he knew how he truly felt about the boy. He also knew that he could never act on it or let him know. Gerard was breathing much better now and Frank thought it was nearly time to send him home. No matter what though, he would end up being the one to mourn the loss once again from his heart. He brushed a tear aside and went back to concentrating on his paper work.

* * *

"Repeat after me Gee. Ciao mi chiamo Gerard."

"Ciao mi chia-mo Gerard...was tha' right?"

Gerard looked with uncertainty at the little girl sat opposite him on the other porch chair.

"Si! You getting better! "

She clapped her hands. Gerard smiled softly, taking a sip of the sweet grape juice he'd grown to enjoy during his time there.

"It's gonna be a time before I can 'ave a conversation wiv anyone but you, but I likes learnin'..."

 He sighed.

"Don't know 'ow long I's gonna be 'ere to learn for though..."

 He looked down.

"I's gotta go back sometime."

"I know and I will miss you."

 Arlecchino reached out and squeezed Gerard's hand.

"We may meet again someday."

Gerard smiled at her softly, looking up.

 "If y' ever come to England, y' should come see me...I don' think I'll be back 'ere again though."

"It will work for us."

She leaned and kissed his cheek.

 "I have to work now."

Gerard didn't know what she meant, but he smiled and waved goodbye as she headed inside. He settled back in his seat and sipped his drink, sighing softly as he put it down on the table beside him and gazed out over the vineyards and gardens below...he would miss this view when he went back to England, but right now he missed his family more. He wondered what everyone was up to...especially his brother Mikey.

* * *

"Ah ah ah."

Mikey had never been treated so well by anyone. Patrick said he was something precious to he and then showed him constantly what he meant. When they were in bed, he was worshiped by the older man. His toes uncurled and he sighed as he came down from his orgasm. He was completely pliant and warm when Patrick slid inside him gently.

"I have you Mikey *uh* you are so beautiful my angel, *uh* so perfect..."

 Patrick murmured into Michael's ear as he slowly pushed all the way in, his hands stroking the younger man's skin soothingly as he moved.

"...you feel so good my love."

"Too...much, ya*pant pant* treats me too good."

"No such thing my love *uh*, I would give you the world if I c-could."

"Don' need *groan* the world, need you."

"You have me, I'm not g-*uh*going...anywhere."

"G-G-Goooooood!"

Patrick thrust slow and deep...he didn't want to hurt Michael, not ever. He kissed the boy's neck in between quiet grunts and moans...he knew he wasn't going to last long like this.

"Does this f-feel good my l-love?"

"Yes, pleaase I’s need..."

"What do you need?...tell me angel."

"T-Touch me."

"Anything my love..."

 Patrick slid his hand between them and wrapped his fingers around Michael's shaft, stroking him with a loose fist.

"Like this?"

"Yesssss."

Mikey's back arched and his neck went back exposing more for Patrick to ravish. Patrick licked a line up the boy's smooth skin, then sucked at it, just below Michael's right ear. Mikey grabbed onto Patrick and ran his fingers into the man's hair. Patrick tightened his fist a little and stroked Michael's cock a little faster.

"Oh God, 'm gonna..."

"Cum for me my love...let me hear you."

Michael screamed Patrick's name and coated his stomach and Patrick' fist with his warm cum once again. Patrick felt Michael's walls clench tight around him, it sent him over the edge and he spilt deep inside the boy with a moan and Michael's name on his lips. Michael was panting and moaning coming down from his own orgasm and feeling Patrick's inside of him. He would never tire of both feelings.

*

*

*

 "Patrick..."

Michael hung his head slightly finally getting the courage to ask the question he had been trying to for a past few months.

 "...what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

Patrick softly and gently brushed Michael's hair from his face.

"Nothin’, t was dumb."

Michael started to pull away.

"I need to get back before I gets in trouble.”

"Michael..."

Patrick held on, gently pulling the boy back into his arms.

"You...you do know how much I cherish you...don't you?"

"What's there to treasure? 'm a servant an' ya are..."

"I am in love with you Mikey..."

 Patrick interrupted with a smile, his cheeks hot and his heart racing...he hoped he wouldn't frighten the boy away, he couldn't bare that.

 "...that's what I am...and there is so much more to you than just a servant, I've always known that."

"L-Love wiv me?"

"Yes Mikey, I love you. You are beautiful, kind, caring and you protect those you care about...even before you knew that Gerard was your brother, even then you did all you could to protect him. I saw how big your heart is, and all I wanted was to hold you close and protect it, protect you... “

Patrick cupped Michael's cheek softly and looked deep into his eyes.

"Do you...I mean, do you think you could ever...love me too?"

He felt like his heart was in his throat as he watched the emotions play over the younger man's face.

"I...I’s never allowed ta love so I’s..."

 Michael was ashamed. He wasn't good enough for this upstanding man. This citizen of a world he  Patrick frowned slightly, stroking his thumb over Michael's soft cheek.

"Who ever said you were not allowed to love?...everyone has the right to be happy."

Michael felt a tear slipping down his cheek.

"I'm g-gonna git in trouble."

"No you won't..."

Patrick wiped at the tear with his thumb.

"You protect those you love, let me do the same...let me protect you."

"Uh, ‘ow?"

"Answer me one question truthfully and I'll tell you."

"Yes Sir."

"Do you love me?"

"I...I don' know..."

Michael saw Patrick's face fall.

 "...cause I don' know what that is. I know 'ow to love me father an' Donna an' of course Gee, but afta that..."

Patrick sighed, nodding in understanding.

"Alright, then answer me this...do you want to be with me?...do you want to learn how to love?"

"I...that’d  be above me station. Less you mean like as a..."

Michael wondered if he could have that kind of life and be happy.  Patrick tilted his head, he wasn't sure what Michael was saying.

 "As a what?"

"A lover?"

Patrick shook his head.

"Michael, I have no interest in what society deems proper for someone like me. I don't wish to marry some simpering girl that I do not love for appearance sake, and keep a lover secret from the world..." He took both of Michael's hands in his, holding them gently.

"I don't want that for me, or for you. Michael, what I want is to be with you...just you."

"Jus’ me."

Michael's head was swimming. Someone wanted him for just him. Patrick nodded, leaning in to gently brush his lips against Michael's.

 "Just you. Mikey my love, be mine?...marry me?"

Patrick knew it was irregular for two men to marry, but not unheard of. There were priests who were known to perform the ceremony...if Michael said yes.

"Marry me? Ya wanna marry me?"

Patrick nodded.

"I have been thinking of this for a while...I even have a ring, but it is at my house. I wasn't planning to ask today, but I couldn't help myself."

Patrick wanted him. Really wanted him. As himself. Michael started to cry.

"Oh, no my love, don't cry..."

Patrick pulled Michael in against his chest, gently rubbing his back with one hand while running his fingers through the boy's hair with the other.

"There's no need for tears."

" ’m not sad. ‘m 'apply cause I’s never thought I’d find someone that loves me. "

"Well you have..."

 Patrick said, lightly kissing the top of Michael's head. He then swallowed nervously.

"But I notice that you haven't given me an answer."

"Yes...yes I’ll marry you."

Patrick's face lit up and he jumped to his feet, picking Michael up by his waist and spinning him around so his feet left the floor.

"YES YES YES!"

He cheered joyously. Michael laughed.

"Put me down Patrick, I's gettin' dizzy!"

Patrick grinned and lowered Michael to the ground, making sure their still naked bodies slid against each other. He placed his hands on his _fiancé's_ hips to steady him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you Mikey, so very much."

"I’s 'opes I’s c’n learn ta love ya like that too."

Patrick tried not to let Michael see as his smile slipped just the tiniest bit, he covered with a cough.

"I hope so too. Now, we should celebrate...what would you like to do?...anything at all my love."

 

"Well...we’s alrady done that so...how ‘bout somethin’ to eats?"

Patrick laughed.

"Of course, your wish is my command. Let's put on something more appropriate and go to see what we can find."

Michael smiled as he slipped on the robe that Patrick handed him and then watched as Patrick's body disappeared in his own. As they walked hand and hand out of the room and down to the kitchen Mikey wondered when he would see Gerard and get to tell him the good news.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

 "Gerard will you come here please?"

 Frank was in his office. He was sitting behind his desk. He could do this. He had to do this. It was for the good of both of them.

"Yes Master?..."

 Gerard quietly, stepped into the room.

 "Do y' need somethin'?"

"Have a seat please."

Gerard gently closed the door then, leaning heavily on his cane, shuffled over to the empty chair opposite Frank's and lowered himself into it. He sighed slightly in relief, it hurt less to sit down that to stand. He looked at Frank with a small, shy smile.

"Thank y' Master."

"Of course. Tell me, how have you been feeling lately”?"

"Better. Me breathin's easier an' I don' feel so cold inside...me hips still 'urt though."

"Well we can have the doctor take a look at that. I want you in the best shape for your journey next week."

"Me journey sir?..."

Gerard tilted his head slightly.

"Where's I goin'?"

"Home. I believe that you are well enough to go home to the Estate."

Gerard's eyes lit up.

"Really sir?...we're goin' 'ome?"

"You are going home Gerard. I am remaining here."

Gerard frowned slightly.

"You're stayin'?...can I ask why sir?"

"Our family business is doing well at home. There is not a need for me to be back there right now...in fact...I may decide to stay here permanently."

"NO!..."

Gerard's eyes went wide the second he realized that he'd raised his voice to his Master. He dropped his head and started to tremble as apologies spilt from his lips.

 "I's sorry sir, I shouldn't o' yelled sir, I's s-so s-sorry, it weren't me place...p-please sir?...p-please f-forgive me sir?...please?"

"It's fine Gerard. This is another reason it is time for you to go. You enjoy your life as a servant; it is what you are used to. You will be happier at home being able to be yourself."

Frank took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I tried to convince you to be something you are not."

Gerard looked up slowly, confusion taking over from his fear of being punished.

 "Sir I...c-can I s-speak sir?"

"Yes Gerard. You have always been able to speak freely here, but I failed at getting you to understand this."

 Frank sighed. Gerard sniffed slightly.

"Why?...tha's what I don' understand. Why were y' tryin' to make me somethin' I's not good enough to be?"

"I don't...it doesn't matter."

 Frank rubbed his eyes.

"You won't be traveling alone though; I am sending Arlecchino with you."

Gerard frowned again.

"Sir you...you wanted me to call y' F-Frank before...din't you?"

"Yes Gerard."

"Do y' still want me too?"

Nene

"I want you to do what you want to. That is all I have ever wanted from you since I brought you here to recuperate. I thought you understood that."

Gerard nodded slightly.

"I din't, but I think I do now..."

He looked down and sighed before looking back up.

"Why do y' think I's 'appy bein' a servant Frank?"

"Because you don't know anything else?"

Gerard nodded thoughtfully.

"Tha's true, but it don' make me 'appy. I spent most o' me life as a whippin' boy, never allowed to even dream of anythin' better...y' think anyone'd be 'apply wiv that life Frank?...I's used to it cos I don' 'ave a choice..."

 He looked down at his hands for a moment and chuckled.

"Y' know, there's somethin' very freein' about bein' able to speak me mind..."

He looked up to meet Frank's eyes nervously.

"Is this 'ow it feels to be you?"

"I guess? I wouldn't know what it was like to not speak my mind. I know that as a child I did it quite often and as a young man, I did it without thinking about whose feelings I hurt."

Gerard looked down, it wasn't like he needed reminding of that. He swallowed then looked back up. "Y' changed now though, y' think about people more."

"Not soon enough though."

Frank shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, it's all in the past."

Gerard frowned again, studying Frank for a moment.

 "Are y' a'right Frank?...y' seem down."

"I'm fine thank you. So you can start packing and be ready to go next week. If there is anything you wanted to do before you left, you should go do it."

"Oh..."

 Gerard looked down slightly, unsure why he wasn't feeling ecstatically happy at the idea of going back to England next week...or at being dismissed by Frank.

"I...I s'pose. I'll leave y' alone then."

He pushed awkwardly up onto his feet and turned toward the door, only for his cane to slide out from beneath him on the tiled floor, sending him down with a startled squeak.

"Gee!"

Frank jumped over the desk to catch the boy.

"Are you alright?"

Gerard clenched his jaw at the pain in his right hip, it had twisted as he fell. He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing deeply through his nose, one hand gripping white knuckled to Frank's sleeve.

"I got you. I got you."

Frank swept the boy up in his arms.

"Come, you need to lay down till I can fetch the doctor."

 He carried Gerard out of his office.

"My room is closer right now."

 Frank brought Gerard into his room and laid him on the bed.

"I'll get you a hot compress."

 He left quickly. Gerard whimpered quietly, his fingers clenching at the bed cover as he tried not to cry.

"Here Gee."

Frank returned with the arm cloth.

"I need to take your britches off in order to put it on properly."

Gerard nodded, his face screwed up with his teeth buried in his bottom lip. He knew he should be embarrassed, but after all the times Michael had helped him to dress or clean himself when he couldn't manage alone, he just could not find it in himself to care. Frank pulled them down slowly making sure that the front was covered by Gerard's shirt sparing him further unease. He saw the bruise blooming on his thigh.

"Wow."

 Without realizing it he lightly caressed the skin. Gerard shivered slightly, a small sigh escaping his lips...the touch felt nice.

"I didn't know you bruised this easy. Did this happen when Robert..."

Frank stopped. He didn’t know why his head went there. Gerard's eyes flew open wide, he stared at Frank for a moment.

"Um..."

He felt his cheeks heat up.

"Yes?"

"Oh...uh...well how did you get them to go away quickly."

Frank didn't even notice that he was still touching him.

"I din't..."

 Gerard’s voice was small as he looked down.

"...'nd 'e never gave me time to 'eal before 'e gave me more."

"No wonder you always looked exhausted."

 Frank moved his hand hire tracing the edge of the bruise. He could see lighter colored ones other places. Gerard swallowed.

"It weren't just Bob tha' made me tired, twas the work too."

"Well yes, but when you are done working you should be able to rest and..."

Frank moved his hands to Gerard's back.

"...clearly were not allowed to.

Gerard shook his head, relaxing under Frank's gentle touch.

"No, 'e always wanted t' do things...'e wouldn't listen when I said I was tired."

"I would let you rest. I would listen."

Frank noted it still had many faint scratch marks.

"I would take care of you."

"Y' would?..."

Gerard murmured, feeling relaxed and calm, enjoying this moment like none he'd had before. He wasn't sure what exactly was happening right now, but he liked it.

"...'ow?"

"I wouldn't hurt you like he did. It would only be rough if you wanted it to be. Then I would clean you and hold you till you fell asleep in my arms."

Frank had moved closer on the bed to Gerard without noticing. He hardly noticed what he was even saying anymore.

"I would treat you like you deserve."

Gerard nodded slightly, he understood now.

 "Tha' sounds nice...better."

 He wasn't 100% certain that he actually had a choice in whether this happened or not, but if Frank was going to be gentle, then he thought that he would probably like it.

*knock knock*

 Frank was brought out of his reverie by someone at the door. He looked and saw what he was doing and back away so fast he fell off the bed.

“Scusa maestro, ma c'è una lettera per te.”

 Frank got up quickly without looking at Gerard. "Si, grazie."

 He and then servant left without another word. Gerard swallowed and looked down, he wasn't sure how he should feel about being interrupted, but from what he understood from his lessons with Chino, Frank had received a letter, so he guessed that it was more important than him...of course it was. He sighed and lay back carefully against Frank's pillows, wincing quietly at the pain in his hip as he waited for Frank to return.

*

*

*

 Frank was exhausted by the evening. He excused himself from supper and headed to bed. He opened the door and let out a quiet gasp. There still in his bed was Gerard sleeping. He forgot that the boy was in here. He saw that he had moved onto his back now and was slightly spread out. His pale body was on display and his shirt had ridden up so that his cock was now exposed. Frank swallowed hard.

"He's even more breathtaking than before."

Frank knew he couldn’t stay here. He quickly went to grab his night shirt and leave.

*whimper*

Gerard whined, shifting in his sleep as his dreams found him...nightmares of being stuck up that blasted chimney. He moved his hips, feeling the pain but imagining it to be part of his dream. Frank stopped. He looked at the boy. He was whining and clearly discomforted. Frank sighed. he would at least try and wake him up. He moved over careful to avoid looking at his body.

"Gee, hey Gee, come on wake up."

Gerard whimpered, his hands reaching for whoever was there, whoever was saving him from the chimney.

"Pleeeease."

Frank was grabbed and surprisingly pulled hard by Gerard till he was on top of the boy.

"No no no, this isn't good."

Gerard's dream went from tight, cold dark space, to warmth, a body pressed close to his.

"Y' warm..."

He mumbled.

"Keep me warm?"

"S-Sure, I'll just get the quilts."

 Frank tried to pull away and grab for them. He tried very hard not to press against the dreaming boy.

"Noooo, don' go..."

Gerard clung onto Frank's shirt...part of him knew it was Frank.

"Fraaaa..."

Frank jerked at his name. He didn't know what that meant.

"Gee? Gee, look at me...please."

Gerard whined slightly, scrunching up his nose for a moment before he slowly fluttered his eyes open and looked up at Frank.

"Frank."

"Gee...I..."

Gerard smiled slightly.

"Y' warm Frank...will y' keep me warm?"

"Let me get you a quilt then and..."

"No Frank, <I>you</I>...will you keep me warm?...please?"

Gerard had a soft blush starting to color his cheeks as he spoke his mind.

"Alright."

Frank tried to move again.

"Um...are you going to let me go so i can move...or do you want me to stay where I am?"

"Stay, please?"

"Are you sure I am not crushing you?"

Gerard shook his head a little.

"Y' not...I likes it."

"Can I at least get comfortable?"

Gerard giggled slightly and loosened his grip.

"O' course y' can."

Frank stood up and slipped off and unbuttoned his shirt. He then went to grab for his night shirt. Gerard whined, staring up at him with big puppy eyes.

 "Y' can keep it off if y' likes?"

"So...you want me to lie in just my britches?"

Gerard looked down at himself, then back at Frank.

"Y'd be more comfy wivout 'em."

He gave a half smile.

"Oh."

Frank looked at the boy. The innocent boy...that was not so innocent in his bed. He reached down and opened his britches letting them slide down his legs to the floor. He then stood there in nothing. Gerard's cheeks heated and he swallowed nervously.

"I's a bit overdressed now, ain't I."

"I suppose you could join me...if you wanted to."

Gerard nodded then struggled to sit up, wincing slightly at the now only vague pain in his hip. He started to pull his shirt up and off, revealing his thin, pale body beneath. Frank remembered seeing Gerard naked right before his face was revealed.

 "Beautiful."

Gerard pulled the shirt off, his hair falling around his face before he discarded the shirt off of the side of the bed and shivered, wrapping his arms around himself...his eyes cast down and his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

"I's cold."

He whispered, looking up through his lashes after a couple of seconds.

"Oh...right sorry."

 Frank moved back to the bed. He carefully climbed on top of the now naked boy and settled where he was before.

"Is this better?"

"Mhmm..."

 Gerard hummed, nodding slightly. He moved a little to get comfortable, his legs parting a bit.

"Y' feel like a soft bed 'eater...y' good t' cuddle wiv."

Frank felt one of his legs slip in between Gerard's parted legs. He kept his shiver internal as his thigh brushed the boy's cock.

"I'm glad I can help take care of you."

Gerard wasn't so good at keeping his shiver inside. His breath hitched slightly then he swallowed. "I...I want tha'..."

He whispered, then swallowed again, shifting his hips up a little.

"I n-need tha'."

"Gee...I don't think...I mean do you understand what..."

Gerard nodded.

 "Yes Frank."

"Gee..."

Gerard chewed on his lip, suddenly feeling unsure.

"Did I...did I get this wrong?...did y' not want t'?"

 He turned his face away. He felt like a fool, why would Frank even want to look at him, let alone...

"No no no, I...but are you only doing this for that? I mean what do you want?"

Frank turned Gerard's face back gently.

 "I don't want to be another Robert in your life."

Gerard smiled weakly.

 "The fact that y' say that, I know y' not like 'im...'e wouldn't o' bovered t' ask...'e woulda just took me..."

He sighed and smiled a little wider, relaxing.

 "I...I kinda liked some o' what 'e did t' me, when 'e din't 'urt me. I kinda miss the good bits, and I'd like t' 'ave that wiv you...if y' want?"

Frank couldn't help it. After hearing that from Gerard he leaned in and kissed him.


	11. Cinderella No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are worth it my love. I would give every penny I have to see you happy..."
> 
> "And before you say that money means nothing to you..."
> 
>  "I am not saying that I would spend it all on you...which of course I would if you asked. No, I'm saying I would give up everything, just to see you smile. And I made our wedding a _ta-do_ as you put it, because I wished to show you off to the whole world, and show them that you are mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So another fic comes to a close for _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I. We hope you enjoyed reading this as much as we had writing it! More new fics on the Way soon! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_*** Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

"I miss 'er."

 "I know Gee."

 "I wanted 'er ta see this day."

"At least she gots to see 'er granddaughter born."

"Yeah, she 'ad a good six months wiv Ellie."

 "Still, she would 'ave loved to see this 'appen."

"It's been a long time coming Gee."

 "Are you 'appy Mikey?"

 Michael looked at Patrick standing proudly next to him.

"Yeah Gee I am fer the first time since I's found out I 'ad a brother."

"Me too."

"I do not mean to be rude my darling, but we are coming up to the best part."

"Oh...right, sorry."

 "Do not apologize. Your ability to love so fully is one of your best qualities."

Patrick took Mikey's hand, lifting it to softly kiss his fingers.

 "I love you Mikey."

 Gerard smiled, looking up at Frank with more love than he ever believed he could possess.

 "So with the power invested in me by the good Lord above, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

The clergyman’s voice rang loud and clear for the whole church to hear. Donna blushed as Donald lifter her veil and kissed her. The guests did a polite clap and Linda dabbed her eye with her lace kerchief.

"This was very sweet of you Frank."

"They deserved it mother."

 "I will miss you, you know that."

"Of course, but you will visit for the holiday."

 "You have my word on that son."

Linda watched Donna and Donald...her in laws walk down the alley as a fully wed couple.

 "Well we should be off."

Frank bowed and allowed his mother to walk first. He then placed his hand on the small of his husband's back. "After you Gee."

Gerard smiled at Frank, a light blush on his cheeks as they followed the bride and groom out into spring sunshine. Behind them, Patrick walked with his husband, arm in arm.

"Reminds me of our wedding day, my love."

"Naw, you made ours a bigger tado."

Michael remembered how scared he was cause he was nobody and he was marrying a somebody. He was glad that it was suggested to have a double wedding with Gerard and Mas...Frank. It was still hard for him to believe that he was no longer a servant, but a proper gentleman. He and Gerard had been taking lessons to try and speak better and it was sort of working.

"You are worth it my love. I would give every penny I have to see you happy..."

Patrick gently cupped Michael's cheek with his palm. He pressed a light kiss to his lips before continuing.

"And before you say that money means nothing to you..."

Mikey had made that clear some time ago.

 "I am not saying that I would spend it all on you...which of course I would if you asked. No, I'm saying I would give up everything, just to see you smile. And I made our wedding a _ta-do_ as you put it, because I wished to show you off to the whole world, and show them that you are mine."

Michael blushed.

"We should get to the recep...recept...receptor?"

Patrick chuckled fondly.

"Reception, and yes my love, we should."

"Ugh, 'm neva gonna get it right."

Patrick stopped them in their tracks and turned Michael toward him, pulling him in close and looking deep into his eyes.

 "My sweet, sweet love...you do not need to put on airs with me, I fell in love with <I>you</I>, not some aristocrat, or a dictionary...you. You are perfect, and you do not need to change a single thing for me...alright?"

Michael had tears in his eyes.

 "Alright."

Patrick brushed his thumb over Michael's cheek, swiping away a stray tear that dared to fall.

"No crying today my love, today is for celebrating..."

He leaned in to softly kiss his husband's lips, a moment longer than the last.

"Now, shall we join the others before they wonder where we are?...or drink all of the Champagne?"

"Um...can we join in a bit? I want to..."

 Michael blushed at the thoughts in his head. Patrick smiled, sliding one of his hands down from Michael's back to his ass, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Now?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. Michael shivered in Patrick's embrace and nodded letting a whimper escape.

"Then let's find somewhere a little more appropriate than the church grounds, yes?"

Patrick wrapped his arm around Michael's waist and led him away toward their carriage.

*

*

*

"Frank, 'ave you seen Mikey and Patrick?..."

Gerard looked around distractedly.

 "They'll miss the food if they don' 'urry up."

Frank internally chuckled. Patrick told him that they were going to have a little alone time.

 "I am sure they will be here soon and we will save them some food."

He kissed Gerard's head lightly.

"You care so much about everyone, but you need to eat my love."

Gerard shook his head.

"I's not that 'ungry Frank, maybe in a bit."

"Is something wrong Gee?"

Frank had noticed that Gerard had been quiet most of the reception. He had been talking to Donald about their home being almost complete. Gerard shrugged slightly.

"No, I's just emotional I guess."

He looked away to where his mother and father were stood laughing with one of the stable hands, who was a good fr

Frank reached up and touched his husband’s face. He could tell that Gerard was not fully comfortable being dressed up like this. When they were at home, he was in a much more relaxed style when he helped Donald int he garden, even though he was no longer a servant either and...

"That's it."

Frank felt like a fool. He knew why Gerard was so distant.

"You don't want them to leave, do you."

Gerard bit his lip for a moment, then shook his head.

"I's sorry Frank. I know you've spent so much time and money on buildin' this 'ouse for them, and I'm grateful that y' care enough t' do that but..."

He glanced back as he heard his little sister Ellie letting out a squeal of excitement at being given a small taste of frosting from the cake, while she sat on their mother's hip. He smiled fondly before turning back to Frank. "Mikey already moved out, and I know I see 'im regular, but it ain't the same, and I only just got me dad, and now me little sis and, and..."

Tears began streaming down his face as he let out a pained sob.

"I just feel like everyone's leavin', just as we're a family at last."

"Baby, why didn't you say this before?"

 The whole time the house was being built Gerard said nothing. Then Frank figured something else out.

"Your mother, Donna was happy at being able to pick out a design the place. He didn't want to take that away from her.”

Gerard nodded with a sad smile.

"She wants t' go, she's lookin' forward to them 'avin' their own 'ome...I don' wanna spoil that for 'er."

"Sweetheart...the Estate is big enough that she will never be far away...but if you truly want it, they can stay in the mansion. There is more than enough room."

Gerard sighed, turning his eyes up to Frank's.

 "But what if she don' wanna stay"

"You let me worry about that."

 Frank saw Michael and Patrick arrive.

"There, look, your brother is here. Go talk to him and help him find food."

Gerard's smile widened when he saw Mikey, he turned and lightly kissed Frank's cheek, then headed over to his brother.

"Mikey, where were y'?...I was worried."

"I's ‘ad somthin'...ta do."

Michael looked up at Patrick and blushed. Gerard looked between the two for a moment, then his eyes widened comically.

 "O-oh!...well, err...I guess yous 'ungry then. Y' wanna come get some food?"

"I’s am a bit."

Michael took his brother's hand and was led away to the buffet table.

"So, y' enjoyin' the weddin' Mikey?"

"Twas loverly. Much more like what I would 'ave wanted."

"You din't like your weddin'?"

"Oh stop, twas our wedding and I was 'appy to share it wiv you, its just...it was so flashy an' we didn' know anyone..."

"Tha's true, but we ended up married to our loves, so I was alright wiv that."

"Yeah, I guess...I miss you though. Damn, I guess these lesson's kinda work huh?"

Gerard giggled. "F' you maybe...I still sounds like I’s brought up in a barn."

"It takes time, but you'll get it."

Mikey looks.at their parents and smiles.

"They really are ‘appy at last, though I don't know ‘ow Don is going to be wivout ‘is garden. Guess ‘e will ‘ave the new one at the ‘ouse?"

Gerard's smile faded a little and he took a sip of the drink he'd been handed a few minutes ago.

 "Yeah, I guess."

He looked down into his glass.

"What's wrong Gee?"

"Nothin' Mikey...just emotional."

"Okay..."

Michael is not sure he believes it, but drops it."

 Oy, Frank is talking to Pa."

Gerard looked over.

 "Huh, wonder what they're talkin' about."

"I don' know, but Frank seems to be splaining somethin’ ‘portant. ‘e keeps touching ‘is chest."

The brothers saw Donald nod and laugh and then the two men shook hands and hugged. Frank placed a hand on the man's shoulder and then Donald left to talk to Donna.

 "Well whatever they was talking ‘bout they seem to both be ‘appy with it."

"Gee?"

Michael turned and saw his new niece.

"Hey Chino."

"Caio Michael."

Gerard's smile returned when he saw the little girl. He had been overjoyed when Frank said that he wanted them to adopt her as their own before they returned to England. He loved her like she was his own.

"Caio Chino, are y' enjoyin' the wedding?"

"Si, It reminded me more of the ones back home. More quiet."

Gerard smiled at her.

 "’ave ya eaten yet?"

"I have thank you."

Chino smiled and then turned to Mikey.

 "How are you today Uncle?"

Michael was still getting used to the idea of this practically teenager being his brother's daughter now.

"I'm alright."

Gerard was so happy that they got along well...though he had known that they would, right from the start.

"Son cin I's talks to ya fer a second?"

 Donald came over.

"Course pa, somethin' wrong?"

"No no, not at all, in fact some possible good news. Will you excuse us?"

Gerard was relieved, but curious as he followed Don out of the reception room.

"So Frank tells me that you don't want yer mother and I’s to move out."

Gerard's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks heat up.

"No I...I jus'..."

He sighed, looking down.

"I’s jus' gonna miss ya."

"Well, we ‘ave no reason to move out udder than Frank building a ‘ouse for us."

"But...but ma's so excited about it."

"She is also a little down because she is worried about you."

"Me?..but I's alright, pa."

"This is all very new to you son. Yer are a member of society now. ‘ow you behave an’ what yer do ‘flects an’ though Frank is understanding, the world ain’t and it scares ‘er."

"Ma don' need t' be scared fer me...Frank looks after me good."

"’e does, but yer ‘er baby."

"I's 18 pa...I's not a baby no more."

"Son, yer will always be ‘er baby. Tha's a good thing."

He smiled warmly. Gerard smiled back.

"I’s guess. Look, yeah I's gonna miss y' when y' move inta y' new 'ouse, but if it'll make y' 'appy, then I's not got no right t' stop ya."

"You make us ‘appy. Michael makes us ‘appy. ‘e has Master Stump now and is ‘appy living with ‘im...what would make you truly ‘appy?"

"I am 'appy pa, I 'ave Frank an' Chino. I's not gonna stop bein' 'appy when y' move out, I'll just miss y' is all."

Don kissed his head and then walked away.

"Hey baby."

Frank wrapped his arms around his husband. Gerard turned in Frank's arms to look at him, a slight frown on his face.

"Y' told on me?..."

Frank chuckled. "No, I spoke to him like a gentleman and let him know your concern."

"Y' din't need to, I would o' bin alright."

Frank turned Gerard to him and leaned in to whisper in his ear with warm breath.

 "Liar."

Gerard shivered, his knees feeling a little weak. He gripped onto Frank's arms for support.

"Am not."

"Are too and I think I need to punish you for it."

Frank placed a possessive hand on Gerard's hip kneading the skin there. Gerard swallowed and met Frank's eyes with a blush blooming on his pale cheeks.

"If y' think so...sir."

"I do..."

 Frank pushed his face into Gerard's neck breathing in his scent.

"...and I think I need to right now."

Gerard nodded.

"Yessir."

He whimpered, his breath starting to get a little heavy, he could feel his cock twitch in his pants.

"Let's go then my dear."

Gerard moaned unintentionally, then bit down hard on his lip and nodded.

 "Yessir."

Frank led Gerard out to the main house. He walked him calmly up the stairs to their room. Once there though he turned on the boy.

"I'm gonna suck you cock till you scream my name and then I am going to fuck you till you cum again."

Gerard whined, nearly collapsing where he stood.

"Oh yes please sir, I wants that so much sir...please sir, please."

Frank was pleased cause he knew Gerard wasn't calling him Sir cause he was still a servant. In fact Gerard hadn't slipped and called Frank Sir for the last six months anywhere outside the bedroom. Now it was reserved for these moments.

"You should be thanking me. Filthy boy like you doesn't deserve to get his cock sucked."

"No sir, I don't sir...thank you sir, thank you."

 Gerard babbled, his cock now hard and straining in his pants without even being touched...he'd never gotten this hard, this fast and with no physical stimulation before Frank...not once. Now, sometimes all Frank had to do was say one word, and Gerard would be ready and willing to bend over the nearest piece of furniture. Frank dropped to his knees and undid the boy's britches. He marveled as his spry cock came to full attention for him. He leaned in and licked the bead of precum off his head savoring both the taste and the sound that escaped Gerard's throat. Gerard's eyes rolled back slightly and he was very glad for the wall behind him...without that, he would've probably ended up on the floor. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides as he tried to stay upright and not make any ridiculously embarrassing noises.

"Gee..."

 Frank has to remind Gerard to not hold back. That he isn't going to hurt him if he pulls his hair or scratches him to show his pleasure. Gerard shuddered and forced his eyes open, though he didn't really remember closing them. He looked down at Frank, on his knees in front of him, and he nearly came at the sight. He whimpered and threaded his hands into Frank's hair, not pulling just holding...it helped to ground him. Frank had fun over the last year learning all the tricks to make his husband come apart and once he did he used them to his full advantage.

"S-Sir please?"

Gerard whimpered out, his hips jolting forward of their own accord as his legs trembled threateningly beneath him. Frank slipped a finger into his mouth and then moved it to caress between Gerard's cheeks playing with his entrance. Gerard mewled, the sound; high and breathy...he needed this so badly right now.

"P-please."

Frank slowly pressed his finger in. Gerard whined, his grip tightening in Frank's hair.

 "Uh please, please Sir."

"Patients love."

Gerard whimpered, thudding his head back against the wall. Frank decided that Gerard had enough teasing. He took his cock fully into his mouth with the purpose of getting him off quickly. Gerard cried out, his hips snapping forward. Frank just took it moving his finger in and out of the boy as he let his mouth be fucked. Gerard couldn't hold himself back if he tried, after less than a minute he knew he was about to cum.

"Ahh...c-close Sir...gonna...gonna *uh* cum."

Frank didn't say anything, but just encouraged the boy pressing his finger in further to brush his prostate. Gerard gasped as his vision whited out and then he was cumming, hot and hard into Frank's mouth as his legs shook beneath him. Frank swallowed everything and then reached up to catch his husband.

 "Got you baby."

He carried him to the bed and stripped him completely. He then took off his own clothing and went and grabbed the oil. He moved back between the boy's legs and pressed his now lubed fingers inside him stretching him more. Since Gerard had cum, he was in a more relaxed state and it was easier. Then Frank removed his fingers and coated his cock with the oil. He lined himself up and started to push in. Gerard whined quietly, but was too spent to do much more than lay there, gripping the sheets and accepting whatever Frank wanted to do. Frank groaned trying not to push in all at once, less he hurt the boy. Gerard shivered.

"Sir?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I can take it Sir...y' don' 'ave t' go slow."

"What if I want to? What if I want to treat you like a precious piece of art work that you break at any moment?"

"I's not art Sir, an' y' said before that y' were gonna fuck me...din't ya?"

"I did didn't I?"

 Frank pushed forward grabbing Gerard's wrists and pinning them. He leaned in growling into the boy's ear as he bottomed out.

 "And if I say you are art then you are art...got it?"

Gerard shuddered beneath his husband.

 "Yessir."

"Good."

 Frank pulled back and slammed into Gerard hard. Gerard cried out, his prostate hit dead on. Frank loved hearing his baby make that sound. He aimed for it again and again till his panting matched the boy under him.

"Oh G-God S-Sir...God F-Frankie...oh God ahhh!..."

Gerard cried out, babbling nonsense, curses and his husband's name as he clung on tight to Frank and felt himself being driven quickly toward completion again.

"Oh God...I'm gonna...*uh uh uh*..."

"Yes, yes baby, cum for me, cum with me."

Gerard shuddered and then he was cumming again, splattering his stomach as he panted and gasped for breath. The look on Gerard face was enough to push him over the edge. Gerard could feel himself drifting off to sleep, but he didn't want to, not yet. He opened his eyes and smiled up at Frank as he got his breathing under control. "I loves ya, Frankie."

He murmured with a yawn.

"Love you too...Cinderella."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys would like to ask any questions about this fic or any others, feel free to follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki ^-^


End file.
